Looking For Love
by journey maker
Summary: Joey's always wanted someone to love him for himself and well he found out that someone did too.. rated for language, violence and adult situations... Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey sat in the same booth night after night just watching everyone he knew hook up with someone and here he sat alone. Joey had danced with several other people but he refused to leave with anyone, he wasn't in the mood for any one night stands hell he'd had to many of those before and all you got was a quick screw and then you were alone again so he'd just sit here and when he got bored he'd go home.

When he got home he set his alarm and brushed his teeth and went to bed and slept soundly till the alarm woke him at five the next morning and he'd get ready and go to work. Joey was a security guard at Kaiba Corp. and he loved his job because he was usually alone and had no one really to answer to except for Roland and of course Kaiba himself.

The next morning Joey woke up to the phone ringing and as he picked up the receiver he heard "Where the hell are you Wheeler, you're late for work!" That was the voice of the one person who could make him lose his temper, Kaiba. "What the hell are you talking about, it's only four in the morning and my shift doesn't start till five." Joey wanted to shout but kept his cool.

Then the line went dead and that worried him so Joey called Roland and when he didn't answer he jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed and ran outside and jumped on his bike and roared down the road towards Kaiba Corp. When he got there Joey saw that the gates were open and there were no guards around, so he ran into the guard shack and using his key he opened his box and took out his gun and strapped it on and went to investigate.

Joey got to the front door and found it still locked and he used his key card and opened it and carefully he went inside and went to the control room and went inside and switched on the camera's and as he looked at the view screens he saw three hooded individuals creeping around on the top floor and that where Seto's Private Office was and he checked his gun to make sure that it was loaded and he ran to the security elevators and opening them he rode up to the top floor and as the door opened he made sure that the coast was clear and he crept towards Seto's Office.

As he made his way to the private entrance to Seto's Office he heard the sound of scuffling and voices and he broke down the door and there were the three figures and they were trying to get Seto tied up and he wasn't going to let that happen so he was fighting with them. Joey ran over and using his martial arts skills he beat the hell out of the hooded men and then as he helped Seto off the floor they heard from behind them "Bad mistake not making sure that your opponents were down for the count, now I must ask you to surrender."

That's when Joey looked at Seto and for one moment they seemed to be on the same page and that's when they both started fighting and soon the three men were down and tied up and the Police were called and when they arrived the men were taken into custody and Seto ordered the police "to check on Roland who was down the hall in his office."

Then Roland appeared and he was holding a towel over a spot on his head and then the Paramedics came and they checked out Roland and Seto and when they were done Seto told the Police Chief "I want those men held for questioning, Roland the head of our Security will be there in the morning to question them." The Police Chief told Seto "We can question them ourselves you don't have to send anyone down tomorrow."

Joey looked at the Police Chief and he said "Now why wouldn't you want Roland to come down and question these three, do you have something to hide?"

The Police Chief was outraged and he said "Listen here I don't know who the hell you are but I won't stand here and have someone question my loyalty to the citizens of Domino by someone like you."

Seto then stood up and he said "This is our head guard and he came in when he got the call from me and he knew that something was wrong and when I put in an emergency call to your Office no one came to see what was wrong I wonder why?"

Then the Police Chief said "Alright have Roland come down in the morning and he can question these three." Then he stormed off but before he got to far Joey stopped him by saying "Why don't Roland and I come back with you and he can question them tonight and then he can save making a special trip in the morning?"

Seto smiled to himself because he saw how upset the Police Chief was and Roland could too and he said "You know that's a really good idea, why don't you go downstairs and wait for us and we'll be right there after I make sure that everything is up and running here."

The Police Chief and the other Officers took the three men into custody and as they left the Office Seto said "Wheeler what is the idea of telling that idiot that for?"

Joey then said "There's something really weird about the Chief like he knows who those men work for or something and I'm afraid if we wait till morning they might all just magically disappear and we'll never get a chance to find out who hired them."

So after Roland made damn sure that everything was alright and that Jeffery was here to take Seto home, he and Joey drove to the Police Department and when they got there things had gone to hell fast and just as Joey had predicted, somehow the three men did escape and it looked like there was an ambush and some of the Officers along with the Chief had been shot but all they got was flesh wounds. Roland then took out his cell phone and called the Manor and when Jeffery answered Roland said "Double security, the three men have escaped." Roland and Joey ran outside and jumped into the car and Roland sped back to the Manor.

When they got there everything was alright and then Joey said "Well I'd better get back to Kaiba Corp. and see if we can figure out how those men got inside." He started to walk away when Roland stopped him by saying "That's my job, I want you to stay here inside the Manor and guard not only Seto but his brother Mokuba too." Joey did a double take and then he said "But I don't have any clothes there to change into and I really need to get back to my apartment."

Roland then said "Please do this for me I'm terrified that since they broke into Kaiba Corp. without any trouble then they can break into the Manor too and nothing can happen to either of them, so please just help out for today."

Joey knew that he couldn't refuse because he really did love his job and what could happen if he did this one thing for Roland? It wasn't like Kaiba gave an tinkers damn about him so what the hell. Joey then told Roland "Alright I'll do it but just for today and then tomorrow I go back to working at Kaiba Corp." Roland nodded and then he walked off leaving Joey standing there not knowing where he was or what he was going to do first.

He wouldn't have to wait for long, Seto was coming to find out what the hell was going on and there stood Wheeler and Roland was no where to be seen. "Wheeler what are you doing standing here for, where's Roland?" Seto roared.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey heard Seto's voice he spun around and nearly fell on his ass causing Seto to start laughing and that really made Joey angry then he noticed that Seto Kaiba was really laughing and that in turn made him start laughing and that's when Seto asked him "Where's Roland?"

Joey said "He went back to Kaiba Corp. to make sure that everything was alright and then he was coming back here, hell I told him that I'd do it but as Roland pointed out to me that was his job so he asked me to stay here till he got back."

Seto then said "He's right, he's the one responsible for every aspect of security at Kaiba Corp. and here at the Manor and I want to say thank you for coming to find out what was wrong when I called you and listen what you said to the Police Chief about Roland questioning those men, well thanks and I'm sorry to have called you but I couldn't reach Roland." Seto held out his hand and Joey shook it and that's when the security system went off and all hell broke loose.

Joey went into overdrive and he told Seto "Get into the safe room and lock the door and don't open it unless it's either Roland or me, no go!"

Seto took off and as he looked back at where Joey had been standing he prayed that nothing would happen to him. Luckily Mokuba wasn't at home he was at camp in Tokyo and no one except Seto, Roland and of course Joey knew the location of the camp. Roland was just leaving Kaiba Corp. when he heard the alarms go off at the Manor and he yelled "Get to the Manor now!" The guards all scrambled into the jeep and went to the Manor only to find out that it had been locked down and the only person who could open it was inside, Kaiba.

Roland got out of his car and he ran to the side of the house and as he approached the secret entrance, he made sure that no one was looking as he used his code and got inside. He found the security room and was able to use his code that Kaiba had given him and opened the front door and then he told Miller "Wheeler is here somewhere, be careful not to shoot him. Look for Mr. Kaiba and protect him at any cost."

Seto was sitting in the safe room wondering what the hell was going on and wishing that he was out there helping instead of being in this damn room. Seto was worried about Joey and Roland because he knew that whom ever was behind this was willing to go to any means to get what they wanted and that was him. Seto had many enemies but they all were up front in their quest to try to take over his business, but who ever was behind this was afraid to face him one to one and that made him so damn angry.

Joey was searching the Manor to find out if he could see who was inside and that's when Roland scared the living hell out of him when he grabbed Joey and yanked him into a room and as Joey finally was able to get his heart beating again he said "What the hell was that for, and how did you get in here?"

Roland smiled as he said "Well I couldn't just yell Wheeler I'm here now could I, so I did the next best thing and then he asked where's Seto?"

Joey then told him "He's locked inside the safe room and now how the hell do we find out who's behind all this without being caught?"

Roland then pulled some kind of switch out of his pants pocket and he pointed it at the screen and as he pushed the button the screen lit up and there the me were who were also the ones who tried to kidnap Seto at Kaiba Corp. and Joey kind of chuckled as he said "They are persistant aren't they if not just plain damn stupid."

Roland then pointed the switch at the side of the house and he whispered into his wristband "Their in the west wing of the Manor, make sure that they don't get out and Miller if you fail well you know what will happen then don't you?"

Miller replied back "Yes sir I do and don't worry they won't get away this time."

As Joey looked at Roland he smiled and told Joey "Miller is an old friend and we've done things that would make you have nightmares and when he said that they wouldn't get away well that's exactly what he meant. Hell he won't even kill them unless as a last effort, he loves to get people to talk and when these three idiots get done talking well Miller will just kind of readjust their brains to where they won't ever remember what they were doing here."

Roland and Joey made their way to where the others were and as they got to the area where Miller and the others were waiting, they found the three hooded men lying on the floor and they were tied up and gagged and then Miller told Roland "Got what we need, and then he looked at his men and he said take them outside and put them into the van and well you know the drill and remember what you've been taught, now go."

Miller then walked over to Roland and he looked at Joey and motioned with his head and that's when Roland said "He's alright, he's with me."

Miller then nodded that he understood and then he started to tell Roland what they had learned when a secondary alarm went off and Joey yelled "That's the safe room, Seto's in there!" He took off running towards where he last left Seto with Roland and Miller on his heals and as they got to the secret door they found the room empty and there was a note on the door addressed to "The head of security at Kaiba Corp."

Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out some disposable gloves and handed a pair to Roland who put them on and then he read the letter:

To the head of security, we have Mr. Kaiba and we will be notifing you with a list of our demands soon. Make sure that you follow the instructions to the letter and if I think that the Police are involved then Mr. Kaiba is a dead man, so think twice about bringing in anyone cops. You'll find a phone on the floor inside the room, that's how I will contact you and let you know what we want."

Roland started cussing till the air was blue about the no good for nothing son-of-a bitches and the no good bastards if they touch one hair on Seto's head he will personally rip them a new asshole himself. Roland then gave the note to Miller and he said "Have Doc see if he can get any prints off this."

Miller took the note and then he call to his men via his wrist band and said "They have Mr. Kaiba everyone rendezvous back at the main hallway now!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Where's Seto and who has him???


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Seto came to he found himself sitting in a chair in a dark room and when he tried to move he found out that his hands and feet were tied to the chair, then he heard a door open and in walked two men and they had on white ski masks and then one of the men started talking but his voice was altered because he was using a voice synthesizer and the man said "No harm will come to you if you do exactly what you're asked but if you don't well then I guess you like pain and I guarantee you I will cause you pain."

The man doing the talking turned to the other man and he said "Give me the folder, then he turned to Seto and he said Gozaburo had been experimenting with a device that we want and if you don't give it to us then I will personally make your life a living hell, so tell me what I want to hear and just maybe you'll get to live to see another day."

Seto knew of what the man was saying but he had deleted all the files that that maniac had and he promised himself that he would never be sorry for doing it, so then Seto said "There are no records of any of the things that that bastard did I got rid of everything."

The man then hit Seto in the face with his fist and he then said "If I were you I'd find some way of finding all those files and pray that what I want is in them because if it isn't then you're good as dead just like your brother Mokuba will be. Now do you have anyway of bringing those files back and you better have the answer I want or I swear I will order your brother's death and I'll have it video taped so that you can witness his demise."

Seto didn't know what the hell he was going to do, but he had to think quickly because he wasn't going to be the reason that these maniacs killed Mokie. Seto then remembered about someone who just might be able to help but he didn't know if he could trust him but what did he have to lose? Seto then said "I will need the use of a computer and I'll need my hands undone."

Joey was trying to figure out who could of gotten into the safe room because the codes were only known to Seto, Roland and himself, then it hit him and he turned to Roland and he said "I need to get to Seto's computer and now, I think I know of someone who just might be able to help us figure out who got the security codes."

Roland and Joey hurried back to Seto's Office and as Joey sat in Seto's chair he could almost feel Seto's presence and then he turned on the monitor and started typing and then all of a sudden Noah Kaiba popped up on the screen and he said "Why Wheeler it's good to see you again, what can I do for you today?"

Roland wanted to shoot that screen but he stood still and watched as Joey started communicating with that cyber freak of a brother of Seto's and as Joey typed on the keyboard Noah seemed to almost turn white and then he said "Where are my brothers now, please tell me?"

Joey typed that he didn't know where Seto was but Mokuba was safe and what he needed to find out is who could of gotten the security codes to get into not only Kaiba Corp. but into the Manor too. We really need to find out who these people are because I have a really bad feeling that they mean to hurt of kill your brother for something.

Noah then closes his eyes and binary codes started flashing across the screen and then all of a sudden Noah reacted like he was screaming and then he came back on the screen and he told Joey "You need to talk to Pegasus because someone has done something to him and forced him to help them get into the system, you really need to hurry because from what I can tell Pegasus is very near death and if he dies then you will never find out whose behind all of this."

Joey turned to Roland and he said "I'm already on it and then he called to Miller and he said get some me over to the Island owned by Maximillion Pegasus and find out what is wrong and report back to me immediately. Seto's life is hanging in the balance so please get on it."

Miller then told Roland "I will personally be in charge of this mission and I'll make sure that I find out what the hell is going on." Then Roland turned back to Joey and he said "Seto has a GPS tracking device in that necklace that he wears is there any chance of locating where he is but that?"

Noah then said "Who ever has my brother has deactivated the device but there is still a slight chance that I can detect where he is." Then the screen went black and Roland then said "Can you really trust him with Seto's life?"

Joey then said "Listen he's our best chance of finding Seto and discovering who the hell is behind all of this, what you need to do is to make damn sure that Mokuba is still at that camp and if he is get him the hell out of there and to someplace that he will be really safe in case these bastards do discover where he is and they try to get hold of him."

Just then the computer came back on and Noah said "I think I know where Seto is but it's going to be really hard to get near him without tipping the men who have him off that you're coming, then Noah stopped talking and he said Seto is trying to contact me and he needs some files that Gozaburo had but he said that he deleted them years ago. He wants me to try to retrieve them somehow and I can do it but what's on them should never be seen by anyone ever. What do I do, do I do as Seto asks?"

Joey then said "Alright do it but also can you send me a copy of whatever these men want, I think what we need to know what's on those files." Then Noah said "Thanks for letting me help my brother, I swear that I'll do everything I can to keep him safe but you really need to find someway to get into that building before they do anything bad to him." Noah gave them the location of where he thought Seto might be and when Roland read it he almost passed out.

"I know where that place is and it's going to be almost impossible for our men to get into there, it's almost like a vault it's that secure." He told Joey. Just then his phone went off and it was Miller and he told Roland "We got to the Island and we found Mr. Pegasus and someone called Croquet and they are both in really bad shape but Bulldog thinks that with medical treatment they just might make it."

Roland then to Miller "We think that Seto's being held in the old military compound on the other side of Domino and if we want to make sure that he's going to be alright we have to get inside that facility and soon."

Miller then said "We will need more help, I'm calling in the reinforcements and we'll be in there by tonight and we'll get him out you have my promise on that." Then Roland said "Miller get Mokuba out of that camp and take him to Georgia and tell her to keep him safe at any cost."

Roland shut his phone and then he looked at Joey and he said "Well all we can do is wait and see if Noah can get those files back up and pray that everything goes as planned."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Miller contacted Roland and let him know that "we got both Pegasus and Croquet to the hospital in time and they were both in surgery but as soon as he could he would find out why they were attacked and by whom."

Roland thanked him and then he said "Make sure that Pegasus knows that if he doesn't cooperate and talks about what happened that Seto Kaiba might die."

Noah was finally able to access and find exactly the files that this mad man wanted and before he gave the information to Seto he got it to Joey and he told him "This is what that monster wants but my father hadn't ever tried this experiment out it was just part of his twisted sick mind and if anyone did try it that it could be fatal to anyone it was tried on."

Joey thanked him and then he said "Get it to Seto and tell him what you told me and Noah, thanks."

Noah got the information to Seto and he told him the same thing that he had Joey and then Seto said "Noah, I've never tried to see your side of the story because I was a victim of that bastard's sick plans just as you had been but if I ever get out of this I swear that I'll find a way to make it up to both you and Mokie and I will try to find some way of making us real brothers, that is if you'd like that."

Noah wanted to show Seto how much he wanted to be part of their family again but since he couldn't physically touch him Noah sent him X"s and O's hoping that Seto would understand and as Seto watched he smiled and softly said "I love you too bro."

Roland and Joey looked at the files that Noah had downloaded and as they read everything neither of them could understand what it said and so Joey said "I know someone who might be able to help us but I haven't talked to him in years and I don't exactly know if he'll even agree to talk to me." Roland looked at Joey and he said "Just call him and ask him if he'll help who knows he just might surprise you and want to help."

Joey picked up the phone and he called his Uncle Will and when he heard his Uncle's voice it was almost like talking to his father. When Will heard Joey's voice he smiled and tears filled his eyes and he said "Joseph it's good to hear your voice, what can I do for you?"

Joey wiped away the tears that ran down his face and he said "Will I really need your help, how soon can you get to Domino?"

Will thought for a second and then he said "Where do you want me to meet you, I can be there in one hour." Joey closed his eyes and he said "Come to this address and Uncle Will thanks."

When Will arrived at the Manor and he saw Joey tears ran down his face as he held him in his arms and he whispered "You look so much like your father, now what can I do for you?"

He introduced Roland to his Uncle and then he showed him the file and Will said "Who ever thought this up was out of their mind, this couldn't ever happen, if someone tried to duplicate this and then tried to use it hell they'd kill whomever they tried it on plus if they didn't calculate the numbers right they could be making a bomb that could take out half of Domino in the process. You need to find this maniac and stop him."

The doctor told Miller "that he could talk to Mr. Pegasus now but only for a few minutes, he's still real weak." When Miller walked into the room Pegasus was awake and he said "Who are you and what do you want?"

Miller told him and then he asked "Do you know who the people were who attacked you and why?" Pegasus closed his eyes and then he said "I know but I'm terrified to tell anyone because these people think that Croquet and I are dead and if they find out that we aren't what's to stop them from trying it again?"

Miller understood exactly how he felt but he also knew that if he didn't get this man to talk that Mr. Kaiba was a dead man, so he said "If you don't tell me then Seto Kaiba is dead."

Pegasus looked at this man and he said "Did you say that Kaiba-boy is in trouble? Then Pegasus took a deep breath and he said "Three men came to my Island demanding that I cooperate with them and help them get into Kaiba's database and find some encrypted files that belonged to his step-father Gozaburo and if I didn't help that they'd kill Croquet and then kill me, so at first I didn't do a thing till they started using Croquet for a punching bag and then I agreed to help when I got them what they wanted they beat both of us nearly to death and when they thought that we had died they left."

Miller then called Roland and "told him what Pegasus had told him and that he believes that the mastermind behind this has some kind of grudge against Mr. Kaiba but he never heard anyone mention the man's name."

Joey was listening to all of this and then he said "I know exactly who it is and if I'm right then we really need to find Seto and do it as quickly as possible because Alister is a very dangerous man. He blames Gozaburo for his brother Mikey's death because of the god damed war machines his company made and sold to the highest bidder."

Just then Noah's face appeared on the computer screen and he said "I gave Seto the file and Joey you need to get to him before that madman tries to build that damn machine." Joey told him "that they were trying but we don't have any idea where he is being held at."

Roland then said "Both Seto and Mokuba wear similar medallions around their necks that has GPS devices in them but we haven't been able to activate Seto's if we could then we could trace where he was." Joey then asked Noah "Is there someway of finding a way to trace Seto from when he was abducted from the Manor to where they took him?"

The screen went black and Roland started to get really worried but then it came back on and Noah said "I've tracked him to the outside of Domino to someplace called "The Shadow's, whatever that means. Please find my brother and bring him home safe."

Roland called Miller and told him "what about the place that they think Seto was being held" at and Miller said "That place is like a maze of twists and turns and if you don't know where you're going you could be lost down there forever. I know of someone who might be able to help but Roland you're not going to like who I'm going to call."

Joey then looked at Roland and he said "I don't give a damn if he calls Satan himself as long as he can get Seto out of there safely tell him to call this person." Roland knew that Joey was right and then he said "Call him but you better tell him that if anything goes wrong I'll hunt him down and kill him myself."

He sat holding a picture of his little brother and then he said "Mikey I'm going to bring you home and then I'll never let anyone ever take you away from me again."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Roland and the others were in the other room talking about how they had to find a way through the Shadows without being seen in order to rescue Seto, while Joey sat in Seto's Office thinking about the same thing when he remembered someone a long time ago but he didn't know how to find this person. Joey decided to contact Noah again and just maybe he would know how to find Bones.

Noah came onto the screen and he asked Joey "What's wrong?"

Joey explained to Noah what the problem was and Noah said "I'll check the database and see if I can find anyone by the name of Bones." Then the screen went black. It seemed like it took forever for Noah to get back to him but then he appeared on the screen again and he said "Joey I'm sorry but I can't find any reference to someone by the name of Bones anywhere. Is there someone that you know who can help in your search?"

Then Joey thought of Yugi and he smiled and told Noah "Yes there is and I'm going to contact him as soon as I can find his phone number, I know it's here somewhere." Noah sighed and then he said "Joey who is it that you're trying to contact?"

Joey was still looking through his wallet for Yugi's number when he told Noah "Yugi Motou, he's is in Egypt with his grandpa and his life mate at some dig." Then Joey heard something and when he looked at the screen there was Yugi's face and it scared the hell out of him and he yelled and fell off the chair and hit the floor.

Yugi started laughing and then he said "Joey what's up, why did you contact me so late at night?"

Joey then apologized and he said "Yugi, Seto's been kidnapped and we think that the one responsible is Alister and he wants to build some kind of machine to bring his brother Mikey back to life and if we don't find Seto in time well he just might die."

About that time Yami and Solomon's faces came on the screen and Solomon said "Joseph do you know where Kaiba is being held?"

Joey nodded his head yes and then he said "The place is called The Shadows and from what we've been able to find out about this place is that it's underground and it's like a maze and no one here knows how to get through it and if Alister completes that damn machine well it could back fire and become like some kind of bomb and blow nearly all of Domino off the map."

Yami then said "You need to find Bones, he can help you find your way though that place."

Joey then said "Do you know where we can find him?"

Yugi then said "The last place that I remember seeing him at was he was staying with Bandit Keith and some of his friends near the old dock on the other side of Domino. You might check there first, and Joey let us know how things work out please."

Joey had tears running down his face as he thanked them for all that they did and then Solomon whispered to Joey "It will be alright and Joseph when you get Seto back tell him how you feel."

Joey wiped his eyes and he said "Thanks grandpa and I will." Then the screen went black and Noah's face appeared and he had a very strange look on his face and he asked Joey "What did that man mean by tell Seto how you feel, aren't you feeling well?"

Joey wanted to laugh but then he remembered that Noah didn't know what emotions were and then he said "I like your brother and it's more then friendship but I don't know how he feels about me."

Noah then smiled as he said "Oh now I understand, you want Seto to become your mate is that it?"

Joey nearly fell off his chair when Noah said that and then he said "Listen don't say anything to anyone about this please, I have to talk to Seto first."

Noah promised and then he said "Joey please bring my brothers back to me." Joey then sighed as he said "I'll do my best, I'll do my very best to keep that promise Noah."

Then the door opened and in walked Roland and the others and Joey told them "We have to get to this address across town and find someone by the name of Bones and ask him to help us find Seto. Bones loves living underground and he'll be our best chance of finding Seto and stopping Alister from doing something really stupid."

Roland suggested that everyone get a good nights sleep or at least try to and that first thing in the morning they would go to the address and find this person called Bones and ask him to help. When Joey lay on the bed he couldn't stop thinking about Seto and tears ran down his face and onto the pillow as he finally fell asleep.

Alister was looking over the schematics of how to build this machine and he knew that he couldn't do it but he knew that Kaiba probably would, so he had the men bring Kaiba to him and as they came into the room Alister said "You will assist me in making this machine, because if you don't then I'll just have theses men kill you and I'll find someone who will so you decide if you want to live or not."

Seto knew that he had to pretend to cooperate with his maniac if he wanted to live but he also knew that there was no way that this machine would do what Alister wanted it to. He walked over to where Alister had the schematics laid out on the table and then he said "You'll need a place twice this size in order to build this machine and then you'll have to find the components to build such a complex machine and I don't know where you're going to find them."

Roland, Joey and the others finally got to the edge of town and found out where Keith was and as they walked into the building they were met by armed men and that's when Joey said "I have to talk to Keith, tell him that Joey Wheeler wants to talk."

Then a tall man with a bandanna tied around his head came into view and he started laughing and then he said "Wheeler what the hell are you doing here and what business could you have with me?"

Joey then said "I need to know how to find Bones and what I want is none of your damn business."

Keith then walked over and held out his hand and as Joey shook it Keith said "Bones is down in the ground living because he can't stand being up here with us. I'll get word to him but it's up to him whether he wants to talk to you."

Joey then said "Fair enough but you may want to tell him that if he doesn't come to talk to me that he's not the same person who I once knew a person who did finally show me that he did have a soul." Keith nodded and then he walked off and left them standing there.

Roland then asked Joey "If he doesn't come then we'll have to find another way down through that maze and pray that we get there before they kill Seto."

Just then they heard a voice from behind them say "What do you need my help for?"

When they turned around there stood his person who looked more like a ghost then a person and when he walked over to Joey he repeated himself and asked "What do you need me for?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Joey and Bone walked off so that they could talk leaving Roland and the others standing there along side Keith and his men and they were all sizing up each other and if anyone was watching this they might find it a little funny.

As Joey and Bones walked to an area then Joey said "Kaiba has been kidnapped by Alister because he blames Gozaburo for the death of his kid brother Mikey and now he thinks that some crazy plan he has can bring his brother back to life but all he'll succeed in doing is killing himself, Kaiba and half the population of Domino and I have to stop that from happening. We think that Alister is help up in a place called The Shadows and that's where he has Seto and if I can't prevent that bastard from attempting to make his plan from happening then I'm going to lose the one person that I've always cared for but never had the guts to tell him and I want that opportunity to tell him, so I'm here to ask you to help us find out way through that maze and find Seto and stop that monster from ever trying to make that damn machine, will you help me?"

Bones listened to what Joey was saying and he stood still and then he said "One time I had the chance to tell someone that I loved them but they were taken from me and that's why I hate people and can't stand to be anywhere near them, so I'll help you and don't wait to long to let Kaiba know how you feel. Let's get back and then we can start planning on how to find Alister and get Kaiba back and make this damn place safe for everyone."

When Joey and Bones got back to where the others were waiting they both had to laugh at the sight and then Bones said "We will need to devise a plan of attack but first I have to make sure that they are down there first" so then Bones disappeared into the shadows and was gone for a good part of an hour when he returned and he walked over to Joey and said "They're down there and we have to hurry because from what I know of human nature this Alister is about ready to freak out and that's not a good sign, so you'll all have to trust me that I'll lead you down there and get everyone out safely."

Keith then asked "Could you use a few more men to help?"

Bones then laughed as he said "They have enough men, besides I don't trust you and you know why so why don't you and your so called men just go back to where you all can stroke each others egos and pretend that you're all big strong and handsome men and leave us alone."

Roland, Joey and the others had to fight the impulse to laugh at this and then as they followed Bones into one of the underground tunnels they were on their way to try to find and stop Alister from making the worse choice that he's ever made. As they walked down this way and then that way and still went another way Joey admired Bones because he had such a great knowledge of this area but he also felt sorry for him because he was alone down here when if things might have been different he might have been up with the others living a live of happiness.

They had been walking for about an hour when Bones stopped and then he said "It won't be to long before we get to where Alister is at and he's not alone and they have plenty of fire power to start a small war so we have to be extremely quiet and only then can you sneak up on them and with luck getting Kaiba out and stopping anything else from happening."

As they were approaching the place that Alister had Kaiba, Alister was getting more and more unsettled because Kaiba couldn't find the things that he said he would need to build the machine and that meant that Mikey would never be brought back to life and that wasn't acceptable at all. Alister started shouting "Find the damn things and find them now or I swear I'll kill you here and now!" Then he ordered the men to beat the crap out of Seto and when they were through he was a bloody mess.

Seto laid there on the ground and never tried to fight back because he was terrified of Alister now. Even the men who was working for Alister were getting scared because he was really freaking out and that wasn't good especially when he had a gun in his hand and was waving it all over the place and talking strange things about Mikey and how he was going to bring him home one way or another.

As they got outside the place that Alister was at, they could hear him ranting and raving and that's when Miller said "That man is about to over the edge and he's going to be taking everyone with him if we don't get in there now and stop him."

Roland ordered Joey and Bones to wait there while they go in and face Alister and hopefully they wouldn't have to take anyone out doing it.

Alister was pacing around the room waving that damn gun when the door was kicked open and Roland and some other men came rushing in and Roland yelled "Seto hit the ground now!"

Seto hit the floor just as the bullets started flying and then there was this eerie silence and Roland then said "It's over you can get up now."

Seto stood up and as he looked around the room there laid Alister and the men he had working for him and they all were lying on the ground and they were all wounded but alive. Seto then heard Joey call his name and as he turned around there he stood in the doorway and beside him was someone that looked awfully familiar and Seto said "Damn your a sight for sore eyes Wheeler." Then he passed out.

Joey hurried over to where Seto laid on the floor and he touched his face and looked up at Roland and then he knelt down beside them Roland felt for a pulse and he said "He's going to be just fine, we'll get him fixed up and he'll be good as new he just passed out from all the stress and because of those bastards hitting him but he'll be fine."

Joey stood up and as he turned around he saw Bones walking away and Joey called out to him and he stopped. Walking over to him Joey said "I want to thank you for what you did and if you ever need someone to talk to then call me and Bones I mean it call me if you ever need to talk." He then gave Bones his phone number and then Joey held out his hand and a very surprised Bones shook it and then he said "We need to get these men up out of here so that they can get medical attention."

As they followed Bones out of that maze, Seto was walking beside Joey and he quietly said "When we get back I have something that I have to talk to you about."

Joey didn't know whether to be happy or not because he didn't know what Seto wanted to talk about but one thing was for sure before he said one word Joey was going to tell him exactly how he felt and then Seto could have his say.

They finally came out of the maze and Roland called 911 and help was on it's way. One Ambulance took Alister and the other Ambulance took men that was working for him to the hospital at Kaiba Corp. and Miller was escorting them to make damn sure that Alister didn't try to get away. Then Roland drove Seto and Joey back to the Manor.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Roland finally got to the Manor and he and Joey helped get Seto inside the doctor was waiting for them and as he examined Seto he found that he had two bruised ribs and had a slight concussion and he had to put in a couple of stitches to close a cut on Seto's forehead and he told Roland "Make sure that Seto stays awake for at least two hours and if he starts to show any signs that he is getting sick then get him to the hospital."

Roland thanked the doctor for coming over and as he walked him to the door he said "No one is to know about this is that understood?" The doctor nodded that he understood and then he left. Seto and Joey were sitting in the living room when Seto said "I have to say something."

Joey looked at him and he waited for Seto to begin and the Seto said "First of all I want to thank you for what you did, you didn't have to do what you did you could of just called Roland and not get involved but you did and I will never forget that, then you found Noah and he was able to access the files that I thought that I had destroyed and found exactly what Alister wanted and well the rest is history." Then Seto did something that took Joey by complete surprise, he kissed him.

Joey was stunned at first then he touched the side of Seto's face and he responded by returning the kiss and when they had to break apart in order to breathe Joey said "What did you kiss me for?"

Seto then smiled and he told him "Well I guess it's my way of letting you know that I care for you and from you're reaction you like me too, so now we both know that we like each other. Where do we go from here?"

Joey smiled as he moved closer to Seto and then he said "When all of this went down I was terrified that something would happen to you and I'd never be able to tell you how I felt, but since you showed me first I can now say I don't ever want to be separated from you ever again. What I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Roland walked into the room about that time and he smiled and walked back out and went to the kitchen to call the hospital and talk to Miller and find out how Alister and his goons are. When Roland got hold of Miller he told him "They all had to have surgery to remove the bullets but it wasn't life threatening and the doctors told me that they would all be alright. What do you want us to do now?"

Roland then told him "Stay there and when they can be released call me, I'm having the best Psychiatrist at the hospital talk to Alister and see if he thinks that Alister might need some psychiatric help and if so the I will have him admitted to the best Psychiatric hospital here in Domino and he will be there till the doctors tell me that he can be released. When Roland was through talking to Miller, he asked Helga "if she could make him a cup of her best tea" and she smiled and went about making a pot and she had a cup with him.

It was getting late and Seto was getting hungry so he and Joey walked to the kitchen and when Helga saw them she smiled and she said "Dinner is almost ready, why don't you two sit down and I'll get you both a small piece of my peach cobbler to tide you over till dinner is ready."

After dinner Seto asked Joey "Please help me get to my Office and when they were inside he then said will you please help me get into contact with Noah I need to let him know that I'm alright and to tell him thanks for helping get me out of that hell hole."

Joey sat in the chair and he started typing and then he got up and Seto sat down and there was Noah's face on the screen and tears filled Joey's eyes and he heard Noah say "Seto you're alright."

Seto smiled at the image of his brother and he reached out and touched the screen and he said "Yes thanks to you, Noah I want you to know that what you did for me was the what brothers do for each other and if there is anything that I can do to show you how much I appreciate what you did just ask and I'll try to see that it gets done."

Noah then closed his eyes and he said "All I've ever wanted was to be part of the family and to be able to stand beside my brothers, but I know that it can never be done so all I ask is that you, me and Mokuba talk from time to time."

Joey sat there listening to the two brothers talking and he wondered if what Noah wanted could really be done. That somehow a brain could be designed that would be able to hold all the data about Noah that is stored in the computer and that a body could be made that would respond to his brain waves like a real human body does. He had to find someone to talk to about this but who? Then he heard Seto say "I'm getting tired now so I have to go lay down but I'll talk to you tomorrow and Noah I love you." Noah smiled and he told his brother "I love you too."

Seto turned off the computer and when he tried to stand he sat back down and Joey went over and he put his arm around Seto and helped him stand and as they left the room the found Roland coming in their direction and Joey told him "I'm going to help Seto to his room, he's tired."

Roland then followed them up the stairs and he opened the door to Seto's room and as they walked over to the bed and Seto laid down he sighed and said "God, it feels so good to finally be able to lay down." Roland smiled as he went to get a pair of pajamas and with Joey's help they got Seto changed and as Seto closed his eyes he softly said "Thanks again Joey." Then he drifted off to sleep.

Roland and Joey left his room and as they walked back downstairs Joey said "Can I talk to you about something?"

They walked back into the living room and as they sat down Joey said "I want to do something for Noah but I don't know if it can be done" then he went on to tell Roland about it and Roland stood up and walked over to the phone and he dialed a number and when the person he was calling answered Roland said "I need help, could you come to the Manor tomorrow please, the he smiled and said I'll see you then.

Then he hung up the phone and he turned to Joey and he told him tomorrow a very good friend of mine is coming here and just maybe if you tell him your idea he might be able to come up with something."

Joey stood up and he said "Thanks" then he started walking towards the front door when Roland stopped him said "Where are you going?"

Joey turned and he said "I'm going home, I need a shower and I'm so damn tired that I can hardly see."

Roland then told him "There's a guest room beside Seto's, it has it's own bathroom and there's sleepwear in the closet please stay the night then you can go home in the morning." Joey smiled and he said "You don't have to ask me twice" and then he shook hands with Roland and walked upstairs and as he closed the door he saw the bed and forgot the shower and as his head hit the pillow Joey was fast asleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Alister talks to a Dr. Thompson...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Dr. Cyrus Thompson was called to evaluate a patient and when he walked into the room and sat down he knew right away that this young man was fighting to keep himself under control and that scared the hell out of the doctor. "My name is Dr. Cyrus Thompson and I've been asked to come talk to you." he told Alister.

Alister didn't even acknowledge the doctor's presence, he just kept staring out the window at the clouds in the sky, when he said "Why would anyone care about me anyways?" Alister asked.

Cyrus sat down next to the bed and he opened his tablet and then he said "It says here that you're name is Alister, do you have a last name?"

Alister just stared out the window and still wouldn't answer Cyrus when he said "Alright let's try this another way shall we. Why are you so damn angry and who is this anger towards?"

Alister looked at Cyrus and then he said "Alright I'm only going to say this once, this is none of your god damn business so why don't you take you little tablet and get the hell out of this room before I really get angry and throw your ass out!"

Cyrus just sat there writing something down on his table ignoring what Alister had just said and that really pissed Alister off and he sat up and told Cyrus again "Get the hell out of here before you get hurt."

Cyrus then closed his tablet and placed it on the floor and then he looked Alister directly in the eye and he said "If you think your strong enough to force me out of this room then by all means why don't you try, but if you can't then you have to talk to me and I mean really tell me about why you're so damn mad and who you're mad at."

Alister then stood up and as he went to grab hold of Cyrus's arm he found himself lying on the floor with the doctor's foot in his windpipe and Cyrus said "Alright young man you better start talking to me or you just might find yourself on the floor again."

Alister then said "Alright I'll talk just take your foot out of my throat."

Cyrus helped to stand up and then Alister went to look out the window and he said "I had a younger brother, his name is Mikey and we were all that was left of our family. Where we use to live was like a war zone, there were people dying everywhere around us and I promised our dying mother that I wouldn't let anything happen to my little brother and I was going to keep that promise no matter what. One day I had to leave Mikey in our hiding place and go try to find something to eat and I told him not to leave here and that I'd be right back. When I left there was fighting all around us and I prayed that Mikey would be alright till I got back. I hurried to the part of town where I knew that I could find something that someone had thrown out to eat and maybe if I was lucky a bottle of water and I ran back to where I had left Mikey and what I found made me what to die. Where I had left my brother had been blown up by some of the bombs that the military were using and it was made by that no good son-of-a-bitch Gozaburo Kaiba. I vowed that I wouldn't rest till I killed that bastard and get my revenge for my brother's death."

Cyrus sat there listening to this young man and he remember hearing the horror stories that surrounded Gozaburo and Kaiba Corporation and what they were doing and well, he couldn't really blame the young man for being angry but if what was written in the file was true that this man had some really troubling issues that had to be confronted or Alister might be locked up for the rest of his life for what he had attempted to do by kidnapping Seto Kaiba.

Alister stood looking out the window lost in the memories of his brother and how he had died that he didn't know that the doctor was still in the room till Cyrus said "Alister, why did you kidnap Seto Kaiba for?"

Alister turned and faced the doctor and he told him "I had information that Kaiba had something that I wanted and if I got my hands on it then I could bring my brother back to life and we would be together forever, but somehow someone found out about it and well here I am locked up in this room talking to you."

Cyrus then said "Did you really think that this information that you obtained would really help bring your brother back from the dead?"

Alister stood there glaring at Cyrus and then tears started running down his face and he sobbed "I had to try, it was my fault that he died in the first place. If I had only taken him with me that day he'd be alive today. I left him there, I left him there."

Then Alister fell to his knees and was crying so hard his body was shaking and Cyrus knelt down beside this troubled young man and he softly said "Alister it wasn't your fault that your brother died that day it was those damn factions that were fighting and you can't blame Seto for what his step-father did anymore then you can blame yourself for your brother's death."

Alister lifted his head and looked Cyrus in the face and he said "Mikey asked me to take him with me that day, he said that he had a dream that if I left him there that he was going to die and I just told him it was only a dream and that I'd be back as soon as I found us something to eat. He dreamed that he was going to die and I didn't believe him. It was my fault for not listening to him."

Cyrus knew that it was going to be a long hard road and that Alister would have to travel before he could finally lay his brother to rest and to be able to forgive himself and stop blaming Seto Kaiba for what happened to Mikey. "Alister, I think that we should stop today, but I'm coming back tomorrow and the day after that till you can realize that neither you nor Seto Kaiba are to blame for your brother's death and I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid to yourself and that tomorrow we can start to get you on the right road and that just maybe you can leave here and get on with your life and let Mikey rest in peace."

Cyrus helped Alister get off the floor and for one little moment he thought that he saw a glimmer of hope shine in Alister's eyes and he told the doctor "I'll try not to let the demons win and I do want to continue to talk to you so I'll see you tomorrow." Alister shook Cyrus's hand and then he went back to the window and stood there looking out at the sky.

Cyrus got is things and as he left the room he said a silent prayer that he would be able to reach Alister before the demons did. Cyrus walked back to his Office and he called to let Roland know that he had talked to Alister and that he agreed that he really was screaming out of help and that he was going to be there to help him through his nightmarish past to find his way back.

Roland got Cyrus's call and he thanked him for talking to Alister and he said "Help him because he's such a mixed up young man." Then when the call ended Roland got a call from an old friend and he said "I'll be there in the morning and I'm bringing my baby brother with me, you know Steven the one who use to try to make our lives a living hell, well he's now working in the field of Cyber Technology and he just might have something interesting to talk to you about so see you tomorrow."

Joey woke up because he felt someone was watching him and when he opened his eyes there sat Seto and Joey smiled and said "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Seto smiled back and he said "Lonely and very horny think you can help make me feel better?"

Joey reached out and touched the side of Seto's face and then he said "I think that until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health that we shouldn't be in the same room together alone. What do you say we go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

Seto laughed and then he stood up and offered Joey his hand and he said "Roland brought you some clean clothes and I'll leave you to change and I'll see you downstairs." Then Seto kissed Joey on the lips and left the room. God, Joey wanted nothing more then to take him right then and there but they had to be patient till Seto's injuries healed. He got up and took a cold shower and changed clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen and there he found Mokuba sitting with the others eating breakfast.

Mokuba ran over and hugged Joey and then he looked up at him and he said "Thanks for helping bring my brother back to us and thanks for helping bring Noah back into our lives."

Joey smiled down at him and then his stomach made this weird noise and everyone laughed and Joey said "Hey, I'm hungry." They all sat down and enjoyed breakfast together.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

_A/N:I don't know if it's possible to do what my characters Darrell and Steven are attempting to do, it just sounds like a great way to bring the three Kaiba brothers together, so please don't yell at me..._

Chapter Nine

The next morning before either Joey or Seto had gotten up, Mokuba was sitting in the kitchen with Roland and Helga when there was a knock at the front door and Mokuba ran to see who it was and there stood two men and the older of the two said "We're here to see Roland could you tell him that Darrell and Steven are here."

Mokuba was about to run and get Roland when he appeared behind Mokuba and he said "Come on in, Mokuba this is an old friend of mine and his brother, lets go to the kitchen, Mokuba will you ask Helga to get two more cups of her coffee ready."

When Mokuba ran off to tell Helga, Roland said "It's good to see you both again and thanks for coming."

Darrell then asked "What's going on and why do you need our help with?"

Then Joey came walking down the stairs and Roland looked up and saw him and then he told Darrell "This is Joey Wheeler and he has questions that only you and Steven can answer for him."

Joey came walking up and he held out his hand and both Darrell and Steven both shook it and he said " then Steven asked him "What can we help you with?"

Roland showed them to the kitchen where they all sat down and Helga had coffee ready for all of them and then she asked "Is anyone hungry?"

Joey's stomach growled and she laughed and then she said "How about some pancakes, eggs, sausage and toast for breakfast." Joey smiled and walked over and gave her a kiss and then he said "You know that I'm getting spoiled by your cooking don't you." She laughed and went to start cooking when Seto walked into the room and he smiled and said "Roland why didn't you tell me that Darrell was coming over?"

Darrell went over and gave Seto a hug and that got a weird look from Mokuba and then Seto smiled at his brother and told him "Roland and Darrell grew up together and you were just a little boy when he was here last that's why you don't remember him." Darrell went on to introduce Steven to Seto and then they all sat down and Helga put the food on the table and she said "Eat up."

When they were done eating and everything was cleaned up, Helga knew that they wanted to talk in private and she asked Mokuba "Would you like to go with me into town I have to do some shopping and just maybe we can stop off at the Arcade and you can show me how to play that game you've been talking to me about." Well Mokuba jumped up and down and then they left to go to town and Roland asked Seto "Could we go to your Office to talk?"

Seto knew that it had to be important and he said "Sure" and then all of them went to the Office and when he closed the door Roland said "Alright Joey why don't you tell Darrell exactly what you'd like to know if he can help you with."

Joey looked at Seto and then he said "I hope that I'm not overstepping myself here but I want to do something for Seto's brother Noah and Seto I hope that you won't be angry when you hear what I want to do. Then Joey went on to say, Seto has another brother by the name of Noah and to make a long story short, Noah got really ill and his father didn't want him to die so he transferred his brain activity into the computer and designed a virtual world for his son. Something happened recently and if it weren't for Noah helping well Seto wouldn't be here and one thing that Noah had said he really wanted was to become human again. Is there anyway that either of you can help make his dream a reality?"

Seto sat there listening to what Joey was saying and tears filled his eyes and then he whispered "Please is there anyway we can bring my brother home to live with Mokuba and me?"

Darrell and Steven had listened to everything that Joey had said and then Steven said "First I'll need to talk to Noah if that's possible."

Then Seto walked over to his desk and turned on the computer and then they heard another voice and it said "Seto is something wrong?"

Steven walked over and stood behind Seto and then Noah asked "Who are you?" Steven smiled and he said "My name is Steven Winston and I'm glad to meet you, what would you say if I told you that just maybe your wish to live in the real world with your brothers could come true, what would you say?"

Noah didn't know what to say and then he looked at Seto and he said "Seto what do you want?"

Seto smiled at his brother and he said "I want this more then anything and I know that Mokie would too so lets listen to what Steven and his brother Darrell has to say." As they listened to what the brothers were thinking about, Seto held out his hand to Joey who took it and went over to stand beside him and when Darrell and Steven were through talking Noah said "Please I want to come home to live with my brothers so lets see if this plan can work."

So the rest of the morning was spent in Seto's Office discussing what Steven and Darrell would need in order to begin to form a hypothesis about the situation and then so see if it was even possible to transfer Noah's data to a brain that would be made up of millions of computer chips and then to design a body that with the help of the brain could walk and move almost like a real human body.

By the time they had all been brainstorming for most of the morning Darrell said "Alright lets put this into the computer and see what we come up with and Noah we want your thoughts about what we are going to try."

So now began the painstaking job of trying to design what would be a brain that could hold all of Noah's data and once that was done and then Steven would need a laboratory to use to get the proto-type made and see if it would work. Seto told him "There is an underground lab at Kaiba Corp. and you can use it anytime. So that was the first step and so then since that was done, Noah said "Thank you all for wanting to do this and if it doesn't work at least we gave it a try."

Then the screen went black and Seto shut off the computer and they all left the Office and went to the kitchen to see if they could find something to eat.

Helga and Mokie had been back for an hour and when she saw that they were in the Office she had Mokie help her back some brownies and after she made lunch she told them "We are going to have a fried chicken, potato salad and my famous baked beans for dinner and for dessert, Mokie and I made some brownies." Then she served lunch and when they were done they all went to the living room and Seto told them "Tomorrow morning I'll take you over to Kaiba Corp. and show you the lab."

Roland then took Darrell and Steven upstairs and showed them where the room that they'd be sharing and Steven said "Damn this is better then most of the best hotels we've stayed at." They started laughing and then Roland told them "Get some rest and I'll come and let you know when dinner is ready."

In the living room Seto and Joey sat on the couch and Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder and he leaned over and kissed him and whispered "Thanks for what you're doing for Noah, I hope that it can be done I really miss my brother." Joey smiled at Seto and then Mokie walked into the room and he said "What were all of you doing in the Office today?"

Seto smiled at him and he said "We were talking business" and Mokie nodded and then he asked "Who wants to play a video game with me?" Joey smiled and said "I will, what games do you have?"

Seto sat there watching them play and laughed as Mokie beat Joey's butt. He closed his eyes and said a prayer that what Darrell and Steven were trying to do came true and then he would have his two brothers here at home again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

At times Doctor Thompson felt like they were making progress when all of a sudden Alister would start screaming that he wanted to find and kill that son-of-a-bitch that killed his brother and they were back at square one again. One day when Cyrus was in talking to Alister, he walked over to the window and then he said "What is the use of all this talking, it won't bring my brother back to me so why talk at all?"

Cyrus sat there and then he asked Alister "Would your brother want you to hold all this anger inside yourself or would he rather you let it all go and get better?" Alister turned around and he looked at Cyrus and then he said "Do you have any brothers or sister and if so do you love them with all your heart and would you do anything to keep them safe?"

Cyrus closed his tablet and then he said "Yes I have a younger sister and I love her and would do anything I could for her but I also know that she wouldn't ever want me to hate so badly that it made me a different person all together, she'd want me to go on living and remembering all the good times we had together."

Alister then turned back to the window but not before Cyrus noticed the tears filling his eyes and that was a very promising sign. Then Alister asked "How do I let go when I'm the one who left him there to be killed?"

Cyrus then stood up and walked over to Alister and he said "You had no way of knowing that that day when you left that your brother would die. You have to let go of all this anger and you have to let Mikey go too in order to begin to heal and then you can go on living and that's exactly what your brother would want you to do. Remember him, love him and most of all let him rest in peace."

Alister then turned around and he whispered "I don't think that I can, I've hated that bastard for so long that's all I know I don't know how to stop hating. Help me find a way to stop and start remembering how much Mikey and I loved each other, please help me."

Cyrus then said "You have to focus on remembering how much love you had for your brother and let that love fill your heart and soul and then you can finally allow all the hatred leave and little by little you will begin to start getting better. It won't all happen at once that's why I'm here, to help by talking to me about Mikey it will help you to start on that journey back to the Alister that you use to be."

"I don't want to hate anymore but how do I ask Seto for forgiveness for what I did to him? How do I tell him why I did what I did, will he ever let me explain to him?" Cyrus then said "First let's get you on that road to finding the old Alister and then we can focus on you talking to Seto alright?"

Alister then did something that Cyrus had never see him do, he actually smiled and then he said "Thank you for talking to me and thank you for making me realize that I want to be the brother that Mikey would want me to be not the one that I use to be."

While Dr. Thompson was helping Alister, Darrell and Stanley were trying to find a way to help Noah. Seto took them to the lab at Kaiba Corp. and when they entered the building both Darrell and Stanley were amazed with what technology that Seto had at his request. They both felt that this just might work as they began to run simulations on how to build the artificial brain that would hold all of the data that was Noah Kaiba.

While they were configuring and testing their data, Seto was right there helping because he wanted to be there to see if these two brothers could help bring his brother back to them. Day after day they worked and then after they'd been testing and running simulations they got a breakthrough and they told Seto "We've found a way to design the right brain and now we have to test it."

Seto was then asked to get Noah on line and when he appeared Steven showed him the schematics that they had designed and Noah was excited because he too had run tests on what they showed him and he also thought that it would work, though Seto asked "Is there anyway that we can test it by making a duplicate file on Noah and testing it first to see if it works before we really download Noah into the brain?"

Stanley then said "Yes there is, do you have a duplicate file that we can download and test?" Seto then told Noah "You'll have to get off line so that I can bring up your duplicate file so that we can test it. When we find out if it works or not I will contact you." Noah smiled and told him "Alright I'm logging off now."

Stanley began the process of bringing the brain on line and then when it was ready Seto gave him the file that had all of Noah's data on it and Stanley loaded it into the brain and switched it on. They waited for the file to be loaded and then it began to activate and there in front of them was Noah and he was talking to them and they all cheered. Then Stanley shut it off and retrieved the file and took it out and turned to Seto and he said "It's up to you whether we do this or not."

Seto then activated the link between his computer and Noah and when he came on line Noah asked "Did it work?" Seto smiled and the told him "Yes it worked and if you're ready they are ready to download you into the brain."

Noah closed his eyes and he said "Let's do it." Then Darrell and Stanley went to work getting the brain ready to receive Noah's data and then when they threw the switch Noah appeared on the screen inside the brain. "It works, it really works." Noah said.

Darrell then said "We will need to transfer you back into the computer until we can begin to design a body that will work and look as natural as we can make. It will take a few weeks to do that but since we know that the brain works now we can spend the time to start designing the body. Noah, is there anything in particular you'd like the body to look like?"

Noah closed his eyes and then he said "I want to talk to Seto in private please." Seto then got into the draw and takes out a pair of special earphones and he plugs them into the speaker and he said to Noah "No one can hear us what did you want to talk to me about?"

Noah then said "Seto I want to have the same facial features that would make me look more like you and Mokie then like that bastard, would that be alright with you?"

Seto smiled and he touched the screen and he said "I'd love that, now I'll let you tell Darrell and Steven what you want. Seto took out the earphones and he told them Noah is ready to tell you what he'd like the body especially the face to look like."

Noah then told them "I want my body to be almost as tall as Seto's and I want my facial features to resemble my brothers if you can."

Steven smiled and he then took his sketch pad out of his satchel and he started drawing and when he was done he showed it to Noah who gasped and then he said "That's perfect, please show it to Seto." Steven showed Seto what he had drawn and he smiled and then he looked at Noah and he said "I agree with you, it's perfect."

Darrell the said "Alright now we have to start on designing a proto-type that would be the body that would be able to move with Noah's brain waves just like a humans body does."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

It has been four weeks since the episode with Alister holding Seto against his will and threatening his life and the life of his brother if he didn't help him bring Mikey back to life and as Cyrus worked with Alister he was finally able to leave that part of himself in the past and focus on becoming the brother that would make Mikey proud of him. One thing that Alister wanted more then anything was to apologize to Seto for what he did and even if he didn't accept his apology he still knew that he tried and then he could move on with his life.

Cyrus contacted Roland one afternoon and let him know what progress Alister had done and then Cyrus said "Alister would like to talk to Seto to tell him that he's sorry for what he did and then he could start healing and getting on with his life. Do you think that Seto will talk to him?"

Roland then told Cyrus "I will talk to Seto and let you know what he says, but if I know him the way I do I'm sure that he'll talk to Alister and hell he might even accept his apology, I'll let you know."

Roland went to talk to Seto that afternoon while he and Joey were outside talking and when Roland approached him he said "Dr. Thompson called and he said that Alister has come a long way and one thing he really wants to do is to talk to you and to apologize for what he did. I really think that you should at least listen to what he has to say, it will do Alister a lot of good to do this and then as Dr. Thompson says he can then move on with his life. What do you say?"

Seto closed his eyes and then he looked at Joey who nodded his head and then he said "Call and tell Alister that I'll come and we can talk."

Roland smiled at him and then he said "You're doing the right thing, I'll call Dr. Cyrus Thompson and let him know and he'll call and let me know what day would be the best."

Today Roland took both Seto and Joey to see Dr. Thompson so that Alister could talk to Seto and as the doctor led Seto into the room where Alister is he said "Today is the day that will either help Alister take that last step in the right direction or it will leave him here to be locked away for the rest of his life." As the doctor opened then door, Seto walked in and Alister was standing near the window looking out and that's when Seto said "You wanted to talk to me?"

Alister then turned and faced Seto and he said "I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what hell I put you through because I went crazy and thought that I could bring my brother back to life. I miss my brother everyday and I know that it's my fault that he died that day. If I had just stayed there or took him with me then he'd be here with me instead of dying where we use to live. I want to be the kind of brother that Mikey can be proud of instead of being one that he would be ashamed of. I know that you'll probably never accept my apology, but because you came I know that now I can leave here and begin the my life over."

Seto listened to what Alister had to say and what he said really affected him so much that he walked over to Alister and held out his hand and he said "What you did was wrong, but I can understand how much you loved your brother enough to try anything to bring him back because I have two brothers and only one is here with me while the other one lives in a virtual world that his father our step-father build and infused his brain waves into when he got really sick and Gozaburo didn't want to lose his only real son, well Noah has always wanted to be a real brother to Mokuba and me and now something has come up that could bring his dreams come true. What I'm really saying is that I'll accept your apology and I hope that you find what you really want to do with your life."

Alister shook his hand and said "Thanks and I hope that everything works out for you brother." Then Seto turned and walked out of the room and went to where Joey and Roland were and he said "Let's go home, I have to see my brothers and tell them that I love them."

Dr. Thompson then went to talk to Alister and he said "I'm glad that you've talked to Seto and that now you can begin your journey to find out what you really want out of life. I think that you need to stay here for at least one more week and then I think that you'll be ready to be released."

When they got back to the Manor, Seto went to find Mokuba and as he walked into the living room there sat Mokuba doing his homework and Seto said "I need to talk to you about something that has to do with you, Noah and myself." Mokuba went over and sat beside Seto while Joey and Roland walked to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Mokie asked.

Seto then told him about what happened while he was in Camp and now that Alister is getting the help he really needs the friends of Roland are trying to make one of Noah's dreams come true, Noah want to be like a normal brother and live here in the Manor like us."

Mokuba grabbed hold of Seto and as tears ran down his face he smiled up at him and Mokie said "I'm so happy that nothing bad happened to you and that Noah will become my other brother but I have one question, how are they going to do this?" Seto then said "Tomorrow after you get home from school we'll go to Kaiba Corp. and I'll take you to the laboratory and you can talk to both Darrell and Stanley and they can explain it to you."

Roland and Joey sat in the kitchen and then he said "What you have done for these brothers is short of a miracle and I want to tell you that you are the best friend that Seto and this family has ever had, and I know that you and Seto care for each other and it makes me happy that you both have found each other and being that I think of Seto and Mokuba and now Noah as my sons I give you my blessings and I want to say welcome to the family."

Joey stood up and walked over to Roland and he held out his hand and he said "Thank you" and then Roland gave him an hug and they sat back down and Helga came into the kitchen and she smiled at them and asked "Would either of you like a cup of coffee?" Roland smiled at her and he said "Well since you heard everything that I said what do you feel about the situation?"

Helga smiled and she said "This is going to be a great time for this family and I can hardly wait till we are all together again as a family."

Seto and Mokie came into the kitchen and they heard what was being said and Seto then replied "I agree this is going to be a great time for the Kaiba brother's and for this loving family and I can hardly wait for Joey to agree to become part of our family."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve (_Warning: This chapter has sexually explicit scenes in it.)_

Darrell and Steven asked Seto to get Noah on line because they had some good news for him, so Seto contacted Noah and he appeared on the screen and he said "Seto, is something wrong?" Seto smiled at him and said "No, Darrell and Steven want to tell you something."

Darrell then said "Noah we want to let you know that in three more days we will have the proto-type of the body we're building for you done and we will show it to you and your brother to see if it's what you want and if it is then we will begin the process of making your own body."

The look of total surprise on Noah's face brought tears of joy to their faces as he said "Soon I will be a real Kaiba and I can come home and be with my brothers."

Seto touched the screen tenderly as he said "Mokie and I can hardly wait to welcome you home." Darrell and Steven then said "We have to get back to the lab but we wanted to let Noah know what our progress was."

Both Noah and Seto thanked them and when they left Seto said "Noah, I want to tell you something, I've fallen in love with Joey Wheeler and tonight I'm planning a little celebration because I'm going to ask him to marry me."

Noah smiled and then he told Seto "I'm so happy for you and Joey, he really is a good person. When he first contacted me when you had been kidnapped he never treated me any different then he would anyone else and that really made me feel special. Seto I hope that he accepts your proposal and becomes another brother to me and Mokie."

Seto wiped the tears from his face as he said "Thank you and Noah, I love you." Noah smiled and then he sent Seto bunches of X's and O's and said "I love you too." Seto turned off the computer and then he went to find Roland to tell him about his plans hoping that maybe he and Helga could take Mokuba out for a few hours so that he and Joey could be alone.

Seto found Roland and Helga in the kitchen and he went over and told them "The doctor has given me a clean bill of health and so I want to have a private dinner for Joey and me because I'm planning on asking him to marry me and I was wondering if you two could take Mokie out for a few hours while Joey and I celebrate?"

Roland and Helga looked at each smiled and then Helga went to Seto and put her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and she said "Son you know that we will, and then she asked him would you like me to prepare something for you two to eat?"

Seto gave her a hug and when Roland walked over to them he held out his hand and Seto shook it and then he said to Helga "No but thanks, I want to make us something I remember you teaching me and Mokie to cook and I want to make him something myself." Seto thanked them and then he went to find Joey and ask him if he could stay one more day so that they could celebrate because the doctor has given him a clean bill of health.

Joey was outside sitting in the garden enjoying the beautiful weather when he hear Seto call his name and he stood up and turned around and smiled as Seto came walking up to him. Seto walked up to Joey and he took him into his arms and gave him a very passionate kiss that left them both breathless and when he lifted his head he whispered "I want you to help me celebrate because the doctor just gave me a clean bill of health."

Joey looked into his blue eyes and he smiled and said "I'd love to, what do you have in mind?"

Seto smiled and then he said "Well Roland and Helga are taking Mokie out tonight so we'll be alone in the manor and I'm going to cook you a very special meal and then who knows what will happen after that."

Joey winked at him and then he gave Seto a kiss and that left them both in a very stimulated way so they had to try to get their bodies to settle down so that they could at least walk. Just then they heard Mokuba call out to them and they both hoped that before he got there he wouldn't notice their condition.

When Mokuba got to them, they had their bodies under control and then Mokie said "Seto guess what, I get to go to the Arcade and then to a movie with both Roland and Helga tonight." He was so excited that it caused both Seto and Joey to smile at him and then Seto said "You're really lucky."

Mokie then said "Hey, why don't you both come with us?"

Seto smiled down at his brother and then he said "Shoot, we'd love to but I have business to attend to and Joey has to get home to check his mail and get things done. He's been away from his apartment for a few days and has things to do."

Mokie smiled at them and then he said "Alright, I'd better get ready so that we can go." Seto and Joey both said "Have fun and tell us about it tomorrow." Mokie took off running back into the house and Joey looked at Seto and he said "You know we just told your brother a lie."

Seto then smiled as he kissed Joey again as he said "I just stretched the truth a little so that I wouldn't have to explain what we are going to do tonight because he's to young to learn about the facts of life just yet."

Joey laughed as he started walking off towards the side door to go inside and that's when Seto went after him and as he took Joey's hand in his and brought him back to him, Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and they were standing face to face and that's when Seto whispered "I want to make love to you tonight" then he kissed Joey again. There was no mistake that Joey was thinking the same thing as Seto let him go and then Joey softly said "Your room or mine?"

Seto laughed and then he said "Who knows, hell I hope we make it upstairs but if we don't we'll have enough time to straighten up the place before they get home." Joey laughed then and he and Seto walked back inside and as they walked to the kitchen together, Helga said "We'll see you both tomorrow" then she winked at them and they both turned beet red and she giggled all the way out the front door.

When they were gone Seto looked at his watch and then he looked at Joey and he asked him "Are you really hungry?" Joey smiled as he shook his head no and then Seto grabbed his hand and up the stairs they ran right to Seto's room and when he closed and locked his door he went over to Joey and took him into his arms and they started kissing and with their deep breathing the room almost fogged up. Seto then lifted his head and he said "Joey will you marry me?"

Joey couldn't believe what he had just heard and then Seto said it again "Will you marry me?" Joey's eyes filled with tears as he touched the side of Seto's face and then he said "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Well then just like magic their clothes seemed to disappear and they were soon naked standing so close together that their penis's were touching then they both groaned and somehow they never really remember how they were lying on the bed face to face as they started kissing and then Seto kissed his way down Joey's body till he came to his penis and then he started licking the length of it and as he got back to the head of his penis he kissed it and then he took it into his mouth and began to move his head up and down till Joey was almost out of his mind, then the sexual tension started building inside of Joey and before he knew it he felt like he was going to erupt and then he came and Seto swallowed every drop of his essence and as he licked off the head of Joey's penis he then kissed his way back up to Joey's mouth and as they kissed Joey tasted himself on Seto's tongue and it was so erotic that his body started responding to Seto's kisses and soon Seto was reaching for the lubricant and he was getting ready to enter Joey's body.

Joey laid on his back as he looked into Seto's eyes and he saw the love that Seto had for him and when Seto moved his legs apart Joey relaxed and opened his legs wide enough to give Seto more room so that he could be able to start moving his penis closer to Joey's entrance and as Seto entered Joey's body they both let out sighs and then Seto was inside Joey anus and he started moving in and out till they both were out of their minds. Then as Seto was moving in and out of Joey he reached between their bodies and took Joey's penis in his hands and he was stimulating Joey so that when it was the right time they'd both come together and it didn't take them very long before they reached their emotional highs and they both came together, Seto released his essence into Joey while Joey came in Seto's hand and all over his chest. They both let screamed out each other's names and then neither of them wanted to move because they were both so emotionally and physically drained and so for a few minutes neither of them moved. Then Seto moved and he took Joey into his arms and they fell asleep together.

When they awoke it was late and neither of them had anything to eat so they got up, took a shower together and they made love one more time, then they went downstairs and Seto said "Do you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Joey burst out laughing and together they made themselves p b & j sandwiches and they were still eating them when Roland, Helga and a sleeping Mokie came in.

Helga smiled at the rumpled look of both Seto and Joey and Roland said "Good-night as together he and Helga carried the sleepy young man to his room and after they got him tucked into bed they took the back stairs down to their bedroom and as they got into bed she giggled and said "I think that they had a really good time."

Roland held her in his arms as he said "Helga, what on earth are you talking about?" Then he laughed and pulled her into his arms and as he started making love to her he whispered "Oh, is this what you meant?" They made love together before falling asleep.

Seto and Joey cleaned up the kitchen then they walked upstairs and when Seto closed and locked his door, Joey went over to him and he said "I want to make love to you." Again magically their close disappeared and well lets just say that that bedroom saw more action then it had ever seen and when they fell asleep in each others room I bet the bed finally sighed because they were lying quietly, not moving at all.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning Mokuba ran upstairs to wake up Seto when he discovered that the door was locked and he ran to tell Roland who had to hide the smile on his face when he told Mokie "Maybe Seto forgot and accidentally locked his door, I'll go see what is the problem you go tell Helga to that I'm getting Seto ready to come down for breakfast." Mokie smiled and ran to the kitchen.

Roland went upstairs and knocked on Seto's door and when Seto opened the door wrapped in a towel Roland laughed and then he said "Your brother was just up here and when he found the door locked he came and got me because he was afraid that something was wrong. You and Joey need to come downstairs and tell him what is going on so that he doesn't worry."

The Roland left a startled Seto standing in door wondering what in the world were they going to do.

Seto went back into the bathroom and rejoined Joey in the shower and as he was holding Joey in his arms and started kissing him then one thing lead to another and they started touching each other and finally they made love one more time and then they showered and when they got out and dried off and dressed Seto told Joey what Roland said and Joey burst out laughing and then Seto joined him and they left the room and walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. When they walked into the room, Mokie had the most bewildered look on his face and he said "I thought that Joey was going home last night, but when did he come back here and why is his hair wet?"

Both Helga and Roland burst out laughing and Mokie looked from them back to Seto and Joey and he said "what's so funny?" Then Seto said "Joey didn't go home last night, in fact he spend the night here and I asked him to marry me and he said that he would."

Mokuba jumped up and ran over and threw his arms around them and then he said "I'm getting another brother that's cool." Mokuba started to go back to his chair when he turned around and asked Seto "where did Joey sleep last night?"

Roland then said "He shared you brothers room last night." Mokuba then went to sit down and he said "Alright." Seto and Joey both breathed a sigh of relief because neither of them wanted to explain what he and Joey were doing last night.

After breakfast the phone rang and it was Darrell and he told Seto "We've completed making the body for your brother and all they needed is for Noah's data to be downloaded into the cybernetic brain and then see if the body reacts to any command that your brother gives it.." Seto told him "Joey and I will be there in an hour after I've downloaded all of Noah's data on the computer chip that you'll be needing."

Seto then told Joey and they others what Darrell told him and they were all excited and Mokuba asked "Seto can I come with you so that I can see if it works and our brother will be coming home with us?"

Seto smiled and then he said "Sure, go get ready and I'll meet you and Joey at out in the limo but first I have to go to my Office for a moment." Seto then walked into his Office and turned on the computer and contacted Noah and told him "Darrell and Steven have completed the body now all they have to do is download your data into the brain and see if you can get the body to understand your commands, I'm going to have to download your data on this chip and then we'll take it to the lab and I'll give it to Darrell and then we'll see what happens."

Noah was so excited and then he told his brother "I'm ready you can start downloading any time." Seto downloaded all the information onto that chip and then he hurried outside and climbed into the limo and Roland drove them over to Kaiba Corp. and they all hurried to the elevators and went down into the lower level and as the doors opened they all walked into the lab and Seto gave Darrell the chip and then they all stood there waiting to see if what Darrell and Steven had worked on for all these months would work. Each of them said a silent prayer that it would work.

Darrell then put the chip into the brain and flipped a switch and it started transmitting all of Noah's data into the brain and then his face come onto the computer screen and Darrell then said "Alright Noah I want you to give the brain a command to have the body start taking small steps and see if it works."

Noah did as he was asked and just like the science fiction stories that people would read, the body started walking slowly and then Steven said "Noah stop by that chair and sit down." Noah did as he was asked and then the body did sit down. No one said a thing until Noah said "Hey, guys it's good to see you again and I'm really home for good."

That's when Mokuba and Seto stood up and hurried over to where Noah was sitting on the chair and they both got down on the floor and Noah commanded one of his hands to raise and touch each of this brothers and it did and Seto looked up at his brother and he said "Welcome home Noah, welcome home."

Joey, Roland, Darrell and Steven all started cheering and shouting because the one thing that Noah had always dreamed of was now a reality, he was now home with his brothers and he looked more like them then he did Gozaburo and if you looked really close you might even think that you can see a tear fall from one of Noah's eyes as he and his brothers held each other and whispered that they loved each other over and over.

Then Noah looked up and he said "Joey please come here."

Joey walked over to where they were and Noah told him "If it weren't for you asking for my help in finding my brother and then treating me like I was someone just like anyone else I wouldn't be here right now with my brothers living my dream, thank you for wanting to help me live my dream."

Joey smiled down on the brothers and then he said "Your welcome but I didn't really do that much, it was Darrell and Steven who did all the testing and designing all I did was talk to Roland about it and he contacted his friends, so you really should be thanking them more then me."

Darrell then walked over to them and he said "You know Joey, Noah is right it was your wanting to see him reunited with his brothers that gave you the idea and then you told Roland about it and he called me, but it was your idea in the first place that got the ball rolling as they say, so you deserve most of the praise."

Seto stood up and put his arm around Joey and drew him close to his side and then he looked down at Noah and he said "I asked Joey to marry me and he said yes, so now there will be four brothers in our family and I can't wait for you to meet Helga who along with Roland raised Mokie and me after Gozaburo's death and it was their love that made our lives full of love and gave us the strength to learn to want to live."

Roland walked over and then he held out his hand to Noah and when Noah took Roland's hand gently into his, Roland said "Welcome home son."

It was a glorious moment then for everyone in that room to know how they brought together three brothers who never really knew each other but loved each other and now Noah would be going home to the Manor and live there with his new family.

Darrell and Steven then told Noah, "for the first few days you might notice that your body is trying to fight your commands, when that happens just use your thoughts to over ride that command and little by little you'll be able to start walking and talking just like anyone else." Noah then walked over to where the two brothers were standing and he put his arms around them and gave them a hug and said "Thank you for giving me my life back and for letting me know what it really feels like to be part of a family again."

As the others witnessed this tears ran down their faces and then Noah turned around and he said "Seto can we go home?"

Seto smiled and he said "Yes, lets all go home and you can meet the woman who has been like a mother to use for years and I know that she'll love you just as much as she loves us." Then they all left the lab and got into the limo and Roland drove them back to the Manor, where Noah's life was going to begin as a real Kaiba brother.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

When they got to the Manor and got out of the limo, Noah looked at Seto and he said "What is a mother?"

Everyone just kind of stood still not knowing what to tell him, and then Seto said "A mother is a woman who is the opposite of a man and she is the one who gives birth to the children. She is the one who takes care of the children when the father is at work, she raises the children, she plays with them, she takes care of them when they are sick and she teaches them. Helga may not be our real mother, but she was there to take care of us after Gozaburo died, always making sure that Mokie and I knew that we were loved and if we were frightened she was there to chase the bad dreams away."

As they went inside, Mokie ran to get Helga and as they came back and she saw Noah standing there tears filled her eyes as she walked up to him and she said "It is so good to finally meet you and welcome home son."

Tears ran down everyone's faces as they witnessed this beautiful moment when Helga held Noah in her arms and how he tenderly held her and then he kissed her cheek and whispered "Seto why does it feel like my heart is going to burst?"

Seto went over to them and as he gently touched Noah on the shoulder he said "You're happy Noah for the first time in a very long time you're finally happy and that is your heart telling you that."

Helga then touched Noah's face and she said "Let's go to the living room and you can tell me all about what you like and don't like and we can get to know each other better." She held out her hand and Noah took it in his and they slowly made their way to the living room.

Seto stood still and Roland went over and took him into his arms and Seto started crying and Roland said "Everything is going to be just fine now that you brothers are together."

They all walked into the living room and they heard Noah talking to Helga and he said "I've never like the darkness so in my virtual world the sun always shines so that I would never have the nightmares that I use to have as a child, my father use to criticize me because I'd wake up crying from a bad dream and he's always say "Grow up there are no boogie man."

Helga put her had on his and she told him "Well around here if anything scares you you just have to tell Seto and he'll come get either Roland and me and we'll make sure that nothing scares you ever again."

Noah smiled at her and then he said "Seto was right, a mother does want to make sure that her children are alright and that nothing bad happens to them."

She turned to look at Seto who smiled at her and she said to Noah "He's right, I always make sure that my sons are never afraid of anything and if I can't do it then Roland can. He is like a father to Seto and Mokie and now you are also his son too."

Roland walked over and stood behind Helga and he leaned down and kissed her cheek and he looked at Noah and he said "She's right you know, you are also one of our sons, so never be afraid to come to either of us if anything is bothering you." Noah smiled up at him and then he said "Thank you both for wanting me to live here with my brothers."

Mokie ran over and sat down next to Noah and then he asked "Want to play a video game with me?" Noah smiled at him and he said "Sure but first I have to learn how to stand up from sitting down." Darrell went over and he said to Noah "Just imagine yourself standing up and your body will respond to your brain commands."

Noah nodded his head and closed his eyes and then he stood up and he smiled at Darrell and he said "Thank you, now Mokie lets go play some games."

When they left the room Helga then asked "Please don't think that I'm stupid but what does Noah due for food?"

Steven went over and sat down next to her and he took her hand in his and he said "Hey, that's not a stupid question, heck when I first got into this line of work I also asked questions and my brother told me "Without questions we'd never understand anything. So to answer your question, Noah will need to have monthly adjustments and Seto has already asked my brother and I to come to work at Kaiba Corp. so that we'd be near so that if anything should happen we'd be close by to help Noah. He only needs to know that he is loved and wanted here and he'll be just fine."

Helga then asked him "What does Noah due when it's time for everyone to go to bed?"

Steven smiled at her and he said "Noah will go into what we call a Sleep Mode, that's where he will shut down his brain to allow it to recharge itself and then when it's morning all you have to do is say Noah it's morning and he'll restart his brain and he'll wake up."

Helga then surprised Steven by hugging him and then she said "You and your brothers are like Noah's guardian angels because you allowed him to have his dreams come true and now he's part of our family and I just want to say thank you so very much."

Seto and Joey left to go see how Noah and Mokie were doing and they found them playing one of Mokuba's hardest video games and they were laughing and having a great time. Tears filled Seto's eyes as he turned to Joey and he kissed him and whispered "I think that you're one of Noah's guardian angels too." Then they heard Mokie say "Hey, get a room." And then he started laughing so hard he fell over. Noah looked at him and he said "Why did you tell Seto and Joey to get a room for, and why is it so funny?"

Seto groaned and then he said "Noah did Gozaburo ever leave you any information about human development?" Noah closed his eyes and he searched his brain and then he said "No, why would he do that for?"

Seto then said "Alright I think that it's time that we have a talk about the changes that a human body goes through, so let's all go back to the living room and I'll see if mom and dad will help me explain it to both you and Mokie."

Seto and Joey were the first to get there and the look of pure shock that was on his and Joey's faces made Helga burst out laughing and she asked "What in the world is the matter?"

Seto went on to explain what happened and what Mokie said and now Noah wants to know why Mokie said "Get a room." Roland nearly fell off the couch laughing and then Seto told them "Noah and Mokie are coming back here so that we can have the talk with them, so please will you both help me?"

Darrell and Steven were going to leave when Seto said "Oh you guys are leaving just yet, what if Noah has questions as to how to access certain parts of his brain in order to remember if Gozaburo had given him this kind of information." Darrell and Steven smiled at Seto and then Steven said with a grin "This is going to be good, heck I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

Noah and Mokie finally got there and Helga and Roland asked them to sit down and then she said "Noah I understand that you wanted to know why Mokie said what he did to his brother is that right?"

Noah nodded his head and then Helga said "Well I guess Mokie saw Seto kiss Joey because he wanted to show him how much he loved him and well what Mokie meant was don't do that here go find a room to kiss him in."

Noah tried to process what she had just said and then he asked "Why, didn't Mokie like the idea of seeing Seto kissing Joey?"

Seto groaned under his breathe because he knew that it was going to be a long night and he really hoped that they didn't have to tell them the facts of life because he didn't know if Mokie was old enough to understand. Well it was a long night but then Noah said "Alright, I understand why Seto kissed Joey and why Mokie would probably rather have them do it someplace else, but why the reference to getting a room, what did that mean?"

Helga then decided that this conversation wasn't going to go into details just yet about the facts of life so she said "All younger siblings like to tease their older brothers or sisters and that's all Mokie really meant by get a room." Noah smiled at her and then he said "Now that makes sense, thanks for helping me understand, boy being a human brother is really going to take a lot for me to learn, but I'm going to love learning all that I have to learn."

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

While Noah and the others were talking the phone rang and when Roland answered it he heard Doctor Thompson say "I'm really worried about Alister because just when I really thought we were making progress and that he was getting better, today when I came to talk to him I found him really depressed and he was talking about how he had no family or friends left and no one would miss him if he died and it would be better for everyone if he did, and I don't want that to happen to him but I'm scared that if I can't reach him he just might find some way of committing suicide."

Roland couldn't believe what he was hearing and then he told Cyrus "I may have an idea that just might bring him out of his depression but I have to talk to Seto first and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." When Roland hung up the phone he walked back into the living room and he looked at his family and then he said "Please I have something to say and I would appreciate it if all of you would please listen to what I have to say before any of you say a thing."

Roland walked over to the picture window looking out into the back yard and then he said "Cyrus just called from the hospital and he told me that he's really worried about Alister, he said that Alister said that since he has no family or friends that it would be better if he were just dead and Cyrus is terrified that he just might find someway to kill himself. I don't really believe that Alister is a bad person just that he's alone and doesn't have anyone to give a damn whether he's alive or not but I care and I'm going to go there tomorrow and I want to talk to him and I'm going to offer him a chance to make a difference not only to himself but to society, I'm going to offer him a job at one of Kaiba Corp.'s smaller companies to work as a security guard and I would like Joey to train him. I'm going to offer Alister a great deal and since Joey's living here now I thought that Alister could have his apartment and that way he'd be in walking distance to where I want him to begin working at. Now does anyone have something to say about my plans?"

Seto stood up and he walked over to where Roland was standing and he said "I want to come with you tomorrow to talk to Alister because I want to be there when you offer him the job and to let him know that I'm going to see that he has the best training program to help him learn to be a security guard and I'm also going to offer him a package that I hope he'll accept."

Joey went over and stood beside Seto and he put his arm around his shoulder and he said "I'm damn proud of you for wanting to help Alister realize that he does have a place in this world and that someone really does care, I want to go too."

Noah then asked "Is he the one who had you kidnapped Seto?"

Roland smiled as he looked at his son and then he said "That's right, but you have to realize that his brother was killed and all he wanted was to try to bring him back so that he wouldn't be alone anymore. Maybe now he will know that he's never going to be alone ever again."

Noah then asked "Can I go with you too, I want to meet him and to let him know that miracles can happen and that if he just gives us a chance we can show him that we can be his friends and maybe we can be his surrogate family." Roland then went over to Noah and he knelt down to him and he put his arm around his shoulder and he whispered "I'm damn glad to have three no four of the best sons a man could ever have all of you make me proud and I know that Helga feels the same way."

Noah then said "What is in the corner of my eye it feels weird?"

Steven looked at him and he said "Darrell there's a tear forming in the corner of Noah's eye, I think that he's developing more human characteristics that we thought that he could. Then he said "Noah its a tear and humans get them in their eyes when their either happy or sad and I think that because of what Roland just said to you its made your human side come out and its a very new reaction but one that I think that you just might begin to have since you're becoming more like one of the family."

Helga smiled at Noah and then she looked at her watch and she said "I think that its time that everyone gets ready for bed since tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of you, so Roland you need to make sure that the house is locked and I'll make sure that our sons get to bed and when you're through you can come upstairs and help me say good-night to all of them."

Roland smiled at her and he said "You heard what your mother said , now all of you get upstairs and get ready for bed and I'll be up later."

Noah stood up and then he looked at Darrell and Steven and he asked "How do I get ready for bed?"

Helga then said "You two go with Mokie and Noah to their room and you two can explain how he goes to sleep and Seto, Joey and I will be up in a few minutes."

So Mokie, Noah, Darrell and Steven all climbed up the stairs and went to Mokie and Noah's room while Helga stayed downstairs because she had to talk to Seto and Joey for a moment.

When they were alone she turned to Seto and Joey and she said "I'm so proud of you both because you're willing to go help Alister realize that there really is a reason for him to go on living and then she started to cry and they went over and held her in their arms as Seto whispered "Mom, please don't cry I'm only doing what you and dad taught me to do and that is to always give a person a second chance to do what is right and that's all I doing for Alister because I too know that he really is a mixed up young man and I want to get to know him better as Joey does and maybe together we can show him that we want to be his friends as well as maybe his second family."

Helga gave them both a hug and kiss and then she had "Alright go upstairs and get ready for bed and boys go to your own rooms till at least the young ones are sleeping and dad and I'll be up to say good night." Then they kissed her cheek and hurried upstairs.

Roland came back from making his nightly rounds and after making sure that all the doors and windows were locked he joined the woman he loved and together they walked upstairs to make sure to tell their sons good-night and that they loved them.

When Darrell, Steven, Noah and Mokie got to the boys room they went inside and then Darrell sat on the side of the bed and he turned to Noah and he said "What you need to do is you can either lay down, sit or stand when you want to go to sleep, then you have to send the command to your brain that you are tired and you're brain will start a shut down process and when it is done will appear as if you're asleep and when it's morning Mokie or someone else will come to you and they will say Noah its morning time to wake up and your brain will begin a wake up process and you'll be awake till the next time you need to go to sleep."

Noah held out his hand and both Darrell and Steven both shook his hand and then the door opened and in walked both Roland and Helga and they walked over to where Mokie lay in bed and they both kissed his cheek and then they went to the other bed and kissed Noah's cheek and they both said "Good-night boys, see you in the morning" and then Noah closed his eyes and thought shut down and his brain understood and completed the process and he went to sleep.

Roland then turned to both Darrell and Steven who were leaving to go to their room and he said "Thank you both for what you've done for our family by bringing our Noah home to us." Darrell smiled at him and he said "You're both very welcome" then they left the room and Helga said "Papa lets go tell our other sons good-night."

That's just what they did and then they went to their room and well lets just say that Roland rocked Helga's world that night.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Last night before he went to bed, Roland called Cyrus and told him that he would be coming to talk to Alister and Seto, Joey and Noah would be accompanying him. So this morning as they were waking up Mokuba went over to his brother and said "Noah, it's time to get up and just like Steven and Darrell had said Noah opened his eyes and sat up and smiled at Mokuba who said let's go downstairs and see if the others are awake.

After breakfast and when they were all getting ready, Mokie asked "why he couldn't go?"

Helga smiled at him and she said "Today you and I are going to go on a search for something that would be fantastic to get for Noah that they could do together and Mokie got excited and started jumping up and down and he asked "Could we get a video game where you can make up the people that you want to be in the game?"

Helga looked at him and then Darrell laughed and he said "I know of the perfect place and he then gave her the address and told her the owner is a friend of ours and he will give you a good deal on the type of game that Mokuba wants."

When Roland and the others got to the hospital, Cyrus was waiting for them and as they all walked to the elevator Cyrus said "Alister is a little better this morning but I'm still very concerned about his mental condition and I hope that this meeting will help him."

They got off the elevator on the fifteenth floor and Cyrus led them to a huge room with a large round table and said "Please everyone sit down while I go get Alister, he's very interested in hearing what you have to say." As Roland and the others sat down Noah asked Seto "Do you think that Alister will like me or think that I'm just some kind of machine?"

Seto got up and walked over to his brother and he sat down next to him and he said "Listen maybe at first you might look a little strange to him but I'm sure that after he gets to know you that he'll like you." Seto thought to himself "If he says one word to hurt Noah I'm afraid that I just might lose it."

The door opened and in walked Cyrus and Alister and when he saw who was there Alister said "Are you hear to talk to me or to condemn me?"

Roland stood up and he said "I'm here to offer you a chance to make a difference in your life if you want to. I want to offer you a job working at one of the small corporate companies that Kaiba Corp. owns."

Alister sat there and then he said "Why do you want to do this for me, I'm the one who caused all this shit to happen who kidnapped Seto and threatened to kill him if he didn't do want I wanted and now you want to offer me a job why, is this some kind of sick joke or something?"

Seto then stood up and he said "You may not believe me but I kind of know what you were going through because of your love for your brother and how you truly believed that you could bring him back to life, well I too had another brother who was lost to us and because of something that Joey wanted to do, well it helped bring our brother back to us and it's because of that that I want to try to help you understand that you're not alone in this world that if you'll let me I want to become your friend as does Joey and Noah."

Alister looked around the room and he saw Joey who nodded his head as if to say hi, and then his eyes fastened on Noah and Alister blinked his eyes and then he said "I don't want to be cruel but what is he?"

Noah then said "I'm Noah Kaiba the brother of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and the reason that I look this way is because two brothers helped Seto to design a special brain so that the data that was stored in the computer by the bastard that called himself my father put me into and then they designed this body so that I would be able to walk and talk and be with my family again."

Alister then sat down and he said "You did all of this for your brother?" He asked Seto.

Seto then smiled at Noah as he said "Why not he's our brother and he has the right to come and live with us and like Noah said two brothers who are genius's in their field of Cybernetics were able to design the specialized brain and then they designed the body so that my brother could come home and live with us."

Alister then looked back at Roland and he said "What do I have to do in order to get this job that you're offering me?"

Roland then said "Well first of all you have to want to get better and when Cyrus gives you an clean bill of health he will let me know and I'll come here and then you will have to learn the ropes of being a security guard and when you complete the course then you will be working at one of the Offices that Kaiba Corp. owns and you'll be living in Joey's old apartment since he is moving into the Manor where he and Seto are going to be married soon. During your training you will be getting paid and you'll have full benefits for medical, vision and dental and when you've completed the course as I said then you'll be working full time as a security guard and you'll be making a very good salary."

Alister couldn't believe what he was hearing and he closed his eyes and then he said "I'll take your offer and thank you for offering it to me." Then Seto said "I have one more thing to ask you, would you become friends to Joey and me?" Tears filled Alister's eyes as he heard this and then he wiped his face and he said "I don't understand why but I'd love to have you and Joey be my friends and Noah could I be your friend too?"

Noah smiled at Alister and he said "I'd really like that and thanks for wanting to be my friend." Roland walked over to Alister and he held out his hand and when Alister shook it Roland said "From this day forth you're going to be an employee of Kaiba Corp. and you're also going to be part of this family." Alister looked at him and then he smiled and said "I'd love that and thanks again."

Noah then stood up and he walked over to Alister and held out his hand and he said "I've got my first best friend and it really makes me happy." Alister shook his hand and he smiled at Noah and he said "I feel the same."

Cyrus then said "This calls for a celebration" he called his secretary and asked her "Please bring down five bottle of our best bottled water and make sure that it's really cold."

Alister looked at Noah and then Noah smiled and he said "I don't drink" and everyone started laughing and for the first time in years Alister finally felt the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders and he was truly happy and he knew that Mikey would be so proud of him.

It took Alister three more week of therapy, and then Cyrus told him "Today is going to be the best day of your life, I'm releasing you and now you can start on the journey to find your way to your new life and I'm so very happy for you."

Alister was kind of frightened to leave the hospital because here he felt safe but he also knew that if he didn't he would never get better and so as he walked out of the hospital he found Roland there waiting for him with a smile and Roland said "Let's go see your new apartment and then I'll take you to meet your instructor and he will help you on your way to becoming independent."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

When Roland and the others got back to the Manor, Noah was very confused as to why they couldn't help Alister and so he went to Seto and asked him "Why can't Darrell and Steven help Alister bring his brother back?"

Seto smiled at him and he said "Noah the reason they could help you was that your data was stored in the computer and they only had to extract it and put it into the cybernetic brain, where Alister's brother is dead and well there isn't any data for them to work with."

Noah then said "Doesn't Alister remember his brother at all and if he does why can't they use what memories that Alister has of his brother to try to extract that and put that into a cybernetic brain like they did for me?"

Seto didn't have an answer for his brother and then he said "I really don't know but I guess we could ask them and see what they say." So together Seto and Noah went to talk to Darrell and his brother and when Noah repeated to them what he had asked his brother, Darrell said "We've never been asked that before and I really don't know what to tell you. I guess we could look into it and get back to you if you want us to."

Noah looked at Seto and then he said "Please can they at least think about it, I know how Alister feels without having his brother near him I was so lonely without you and Mokie and now look at us we're together and if Darrell and Steven even have a little hope then I say that we talk to Alister about it."

Seto then said "First let them figure out if they can find a way to help Alister before we go talk to him about it." Noah smiled at them and then he said "I really hope that we can help him."

When Noah left the room Seto looked at Darrell and he said "If there is a little hope that you can do this I want you to let me know please."

Seto left the room and he went to talk to Joey about what Noah wants to do and Joey smiled at him and he said "I'd love to help Alister too if we can, Seto do you think that maybe the Yami's can help us at all you know that they have shadow magic and well I could talk to Yami about it and see what he thinks."

Seto still didn't really believe in shadow magic but he told Joey "Talk to him and see what he thinks and then just maybe with Darrell and Steven helping they might just find a way to bring Mikey back."

Joey went to call the Game Shop and Solomon answered and when he heard Joey's voice he smiled and said "Joseph what can I do for you?"

Joey asked if he could talk to Yami?" Solomon said "Just a minute" and then Yami's voice came on the line and Joey said "Could I come over and talk to you about something later today?"

Yami smiled and he said "You know that you're welcome here anytime."

Joey then said "I'll be there in about one hour and Yami could you have Bakura and Marik there too I need to talk to all three of you about something." Yami didn't quite understand but he told Joey "I'll call them now and we'll see you later."

Joey talked Seto into going with him and so when they got to the Game Shop Yami, Bakura and Marik were all there and Yami asked "Why did you want to talk to us?"

Joey said "I guess you've heard what happened to Seto because of Alister wanting to bring his brother back to life and how with the help of two of the best minds in the world they were able to give Noah his own body and now he's living with his brothers at the Manor, well Noah presented a question to both Darrell and Steven and they really don't have an answer for him and I was wondering if any of you can help us?"

Bakura then looked at Joey and he said "You're not going to ask us to try to bring Alister's brother back to life are you, because if you are that could result in things happening that none of us could really prevent and even if we could there is no telling what Mikey would be like if we did."

Joey then said "No that's not what I'm here to ask you. Noah asked Seto if there was someway of taking all the memories that Alister has of his brother and somehow putting them into a cybernetic brain and then Darrell and his brother could design a body that would resemble Mikey, what I want to know is there anyway that any of you could think of that Darrell or Steven could use to extract all the memories from Alister and then they could be stored in a cybernetic brain?"

Yami looked at Bakura and Marik and then he said "We'd have to talk to Ishizu and Shadi first and see what they say and then if they think that we can help I'll let you know."

Seto then did something that shocked the Yami's, he actually thanked them for wanting to help. "Alister really isn't a bad person he just misses his brother and well ever since Noah has come into our lives we Mokie and I are so very grateful because now we are a true family again." Then he and Joey left and went back to the Manor, while Yami called the Ishtar residence and asked Ishizu if he and the other two Yami's could come over and talk to her."

When Seto and Joey got back to the Manor Seto said "We can't let Noah or anyone else know what we are trying to do until we are certain that it can be done." Joey agreed with him and they went to find the others.

When Yami, Bakura and Marik got to the Ishtar's and they explained the situation to Ishizu well she didn't know what to tell them, "I have to talk to Shadi about this and if he thinks that it can be done then what we'll have to do is to somehow when Alister is asleep to get him to think of Mikey and then I'll be able to take those memories and store them till we can get back to Seto. It will be really tricky because we don't want to have any unpleasant memories just the happy ones."

When Shadi came home from the Museum, Ishizu told him about her visit from the Yami's and what they wanted and at first he was reluctant to even talk to her about it till she told him that Joey and Seto had approached them first about it. Shadi told her "There is a way to use shadow magic to do what they want but it has to be done just right and then there's never any guarantee that it will work."

Ishizu smiled at her husband and she kissed him and then she said "Thank you for wanting to help Joey and Seto, I will call and talk to Seto tomorrow and let him know what we want to do and then he'll have to talk to Alister and see if he'll allow you to probe his mind."

The next day Seto got a call from Ishizu and when she told him why she was calling he was excited but still a little skeptical at the same time that it would really work. He told her "I'll talk to Cyrus Thompson Alister's therapist and let him know what we want to do and see if he'll allow us to do it at the hospital or not."

He then thanked her and after he hung up the phone he went to find Darrell and Steven and when he told them what they were going to try to do, Darrell said "If you can extract enough memories then we'll see what we can do here."

Seto then went to find Roland and when he told him what Noah wants to do for Alister and how Ishizu Ishtar thinks that it can be done, Roland had tears in his eyes and he said "Noah is becoming more and more human everyday." Roland then picked up the phone and called Cyrus and he said "Seto needs to talk to you about something that pertains to Alister, can we come talk to you this afternoon?"

Cyrus smiled and then he said "I'm free around lunch time, I'll see you both then." Roland hung up the phone and he told Seto "Call Ishizu and see if she can come with us to talk to Cyrus and she can explain what you are trying to do and just maybe he'll allow you to talk to Alister and well if he agrees that just maybe another miracle will happen."

Roland, Seto and Joey went to talk to Cyrus and when he heard what they wanted well he really didn't believe what he was hearing and he said "You're telling me that somehow the memories that Alister has in his brain of his brother can somehow be taken and stored into some kind of brain and then a body could be designed and with the memories stored in what did you call it a cybernetic brain then Alister's brother Mikey can be brought to life, is that what you're telling me?"

Seto then said "I know that it sounds so out of this world but two brothers who are genius's in their field of Cybernetics did help to design and brain that would hold all the data that was encrypted in the computer and then they designed a body and well at the meeting the other day you met my brother Noah well he was actually brought back to life by these two brothers and what Noah wanted to know was why couldn't they help Alister by extracting his memories of his brother and then Darrell and his brother Steven could somehow design the body that would eventually be Mikey and that's why we want to talk to Alister and find out if he wants us to help him or not."

Cyrus closed his eyes and then he asked "Is there any guarantee that what you're going to try will actually work or are you just guessing?"

Seto said "Is there any guarantee in life that anyone of us will live to be one hundred years old? No there isn't any guarantee, but I think that we should at least talk to Alister and see what he wants, don't you?"

Cyrus then took a deep breath and he said "Let me talk to him first and if he wants to talk to you about this then I'll call and you can come back and talk to him, that's all I can do."

Roland thanked him and then they left and Cyrus finished his lunch and he went to talk to Alister about what they want to do. He only prayed that Alister didn't get his hopes up or this could send him right over the edge.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

After Noah talked to Seto about Alister and when he told Noah that Mikey was dead, well Noah wanted to know more and so he went to his and Mokuba's room and he turned on the computer and accessed the files of Gozaburo that not even Seto knew about and he read file after file about the time when Gozaburo had been making arms and things for the war and then he found a file that was blocked but that Noah was so knowledgeable he was able to gain access to the file, and that is where he found the list of all the people that lived in the area that Alister said he and Mikey lived in but their names weren't on the list of causalities.

So Noah ran Mikey's name and description through the computer and guess what he found, he found a young man who fit the description of Alister's brother,including a picture of Mikey so he copied the information and then he ran to find Seto.

Seto, Roland and Joey were all in the kitchen having some coffee when Noah hurried into the room and he said "Seto, I think that I've found something will you please look at it for me."

Noah gave Seto the sheet and when he read what was on the papers, Seto looked at Noah and he asked "Where did you find this information?"

Noah shook his head and he said "I can't tell you so please don't ask me. If this information is any good then I want you to find out more about the person there and if it is who I hope it is then I will destroy everything I have but if it isn't then I'm going to continue to investigate so please don't ask me anymore about it."

Roland held out his hand and he said "Let me see what all the fuss is about." When he read what was on the papers he looked at Noah and then back to Seto and he said If this is true then we have to go find out more about this young man before we let Alister see any of this."

Then Roland stood up and he walked over to Noah and he said "What you've found here could be the answer to Alister's prayers and if it isn't then I want you to continue looking no matter what you find and I want you to bring it to either Seto or me."

Noah then looked at Roland and he asked "I'm not in trouble then?"

Seto walked over to him and he smiled as he said "No, you're not in trouble, but just be really careful what you look up."

Seto then said to Roland "Joey and I are going to go to Tokyo to talk to this young man so could you please call Cyrus and ask him not to talk to Alister right now but don't tell him why just yet."

Seto turned to Joey and after he looked at the information that Noah had found and then Seto said "Joey I want you to go with me to Tokyo to find this young man and find out if he really could be Mikey."

Joey looked at the information and the picture of the young man and then he said "What if he doesn't know who he really is then what do we do?"

Roland then said "If I were you two then I'd go talk to Yami and ask him if he knows someone who could maybe read this young man's mind and see if it is really Mikey and then maybe there is something that can be done to maybe make this young man remember who he really is."

Joey then said "I'll go call Yami right now,"

When he told Yami want they were going to do Yami said "You need to talk to Shadi because he can get inside the mind of the young man in question and find out who he really is." Joey thanked him and then he called the Ishtar residence and spoke to Ishizu and asked "if he and Seto could come over and talk to her and Shadi about something?"

Ishizu told him "Come over but I don't know if Shadi will want to listen to what you have to say."

When Seto and Joey got to the Ishtar's they were met at the door by Shadi who asked "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Joey then asked "Can we please come in and talk to you about something that is really important." Shadi showed them into the living room and Ishizu asked them to sit down and then Joey handed Shadi the paper that Noah had found and then he said "We really need your help, because I have a feeling that this young man is Alister's brother and that for some reason he doesn't know who he really is and if you could help us then Noah will know that just maybe Alister will be as happy as he is since he came to live with his brothers."

Ishizu looked at Shadi and then she said "Will you please go and help them because when I look at this picture I get the feeling that his poor young man is suffering because he doesn't know who he is and if you can help him remember then if he can be reunited with his brother they can be together again."

Shadi smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead and then he turned to Joey and he said "I'll do this because my wife asked me to and if she's right and if I can help him remember then he and his brother can be together again, so when do we leave?"

Seto then said "The jet will be ready in the morning and we can leave around seven if that's alright with you?"

Shadi then said "I'll see you both then and you had better know that if Ishizu didn't have that feeling then I wouldn't of even thought to help you. See you in the morning, you can see yourselves out."

Seto then drove back to the Manor and as he and Joey walked inside he went to find Mokuba and when he found him playing a video game with Noah, Seto said to Mokie "Do you remember that when Alister gave you that figure that had belonged to Mikey, well will you please go get it and let me take it with me."

Mokuba then stood up and said "Why, where are you going that you need that figure?"

Seto then told him about what they were going to try to do and Mokie smiled at Noah and he said "I love you and I'm so glad that you're my brother" and he gave Noah a hug.

Mokuba ran to his room and went to get the figure and he came back and he handed it to Seto and he said "I hope that this is what will help you find out if the young man is Alister's brother." Then he gave Seto an hug and he sat back down and went back to playing the game with Noah and Seto smiled as he watched his brothers and he closed his eyes and he gave thanks that they were all together again and he really hoped that tomorrow will bring about another miracle.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

The jet landed in Tokyo and as they got off and got into the waiting limo, they all prayed in their own way that this would be the young boy that they were looking for.

Seto then gave the driver the address. When the limo pulled in front of the house and they got out, Seto told the driver "Wait here for us" then they walked up to the front door and Joey ran the buzzer and when the door opened there stood this middle age woman and she said "Can I help you?"

Seto then said "We need to talk to you about your son."

Then a man appeared and they assumed it was her husband and he was a real mean looking man and he demanded "Who the hell are you and what do you want!"

Shadi looked the man directly in the eye and in a very soft voice he said "You will invite us in and tell us about the young boy you adopted."

The man seemed to be under some kind of trance and he said "Come in and welcome to our home, my name is Terrance Porter and this is my wife Vivian, what can we do for you?"

Just then a young boy probably around twelve came into the room and he looked really frightened and then he said "What can I get you to drink?"

The look on the young boys face shook both Seto and Joey and then Seto said "Some water would be nice, and Joey and I will help you while your parents talk to our friend."

The young boy looked like he was going to jump out of his skin but he turned and showed them to the kitchen and that's when Seto asked "What's your name?"

He said "My name is David Harper." Then Joey walked around and found the glasses and filled them with water from a cooler that was in the corner and that's when Seto asked David "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

David looked at him and there was this haunting look in the young boys eyes and then he said "No." Joey then put the glasses on a tray and he said "Let's get back to the others."

David wanted to take that tray from that stranger but he was afraid to cause a scene because he knew that if he did then he'd get punished, so they all walked back to the living room and Joey sat the tray down and Shadi waved his hand and the man and woman seemed to fall asleep and he turned to the young boy and he said "Please come here."

Not wanting to get punished, David walked over to this strange man and when he took David's hand in his well that's when Shadi knew that this poor child was truly the brother of Alister and that he had been in an Orphanage when these two people had adopted him and he had been their personal slave ever since. He was terrified that if he didn't do the right thing that the man who was suppose to be his father would beat him or that the woman who claimed was his mother wouldn't feed him for days, then Shadi waved his hand and David too went to sleep.

Shadi then said "This poor child has been through hell and back ever since he was found in the rubble of what was his and Alister's place where they lived. He was hurt and was taken to a hospital where they healed his wounds but his mind was also hurt and no one cared to find out how badly. He was then placed in the Orphanage where these two so called caring people adopted him and brought him into their home and started using him as their slave to be at their beckon call whether it be day or night and if he didn't do as they asked he got punished whether it was from being hit to being almost starved. I've got to try to get inside his poor mind and see if I can find any memories of his brother and just maybe then we can try to get him to remember."

Shadi then touched David on the side of his face and David turned and faced Shadi and then as he placed his hands on either side of David's face Shadi started chanting in a soft voice and then he had entered the mind of this young boy. As he walked around inside this poor child's mind he saw many things that really worried him especially the cruel acts that these two monsters did to him if he didn't do exactly what they told him. Then in the distance Shadi saw a dim light and when he went over to where it was coming from, there in a small room in the corner was a small child and he was curled into a ball and was whimpering and softly crying out for his brother.

Shadi approached this poor child and he said "Do not be afraid, I'm a friend and I'm here to help you find your brother."

The young child looked at Shadi through tear stained eyes and he said "You know where Alister is, please I want to be with Alister I don't want to be here."

Shadi reached out and said "Take my hand and I will take you to your brother." That's when the child reached out and took Shadi's hand and then that's when Shadi stopped chanting and he said "I will have him wake up, but be careful and do not say anything to frighten this young boy, he will appear to be a young child the same child that was found and put into the Orphanage and we need to tread lightly till we can get him to understand why we are here."

David blinked his eyes and then in a frightened voice he said "Who are you and why are you here?"

Seto then knelt down till he was looking the child in the face and he said "Do you remember someone by the name of Alister Sawyer?" (_I don't know if they had a last name so I'm giving them this one.)_ David blinked and then he closed his eyes and he whispered "The name sounds familiar, who is this person?"

He's a friend of ours and he's been searching for his brother for a very long time and well we thought that you might be his brother." Then Seto looked at Joey and said "Let me have the figure please."

Joey took off the pack on his waist and he unzipped it and handed Seto the figure and as they watched as Seto held out the figure to David, something happened and tears started running down his face and then he said "I gave this to my brother to hold for me" then David looked at Seto and he said, my name is Mikey Sawyer and I want my brother Alister, please take me to him please."

Then he collapsed and Shadi caught him and he laid him on the couch and he said "Now I will wake the parents and we have to discuss what they have been doing to this child."

Shadi then waved his hands and the parents opened their eyes and when they saw the boy lying down and he was holding some kind of toy well the father got up and was about to take the toy away from the boy when Shadi said "Touch that child again and I will make sure that you feel the fires of hell consume your very soul. You and your wife have made this boys life a living hell and my friends and I are here to take him out of here and to someplace that is safe."

Not knowing who he was talking to, Terrance turned to look Shadi he said "You can not come into our home and tell is how to raise our son." Seto then said "He has never been your son, he's been your slave ever since you brought him into your home and it's about to stop here, you will never hurt him ever again."

Shadi then stood up and he said "We are leaving and your son is coming with us." That's when Terrance really screwed up and he went to try to grab Shadi's arm and with the wave of his hand both Terrance and Vivian found themselves in the shadows and what they saw scared the living hell out of them, but they couldn't get away from whatever was after them.

Shadi then said "Let's get this young boy back to Domino and reunite him with his brother." Shadi looked at both Seto and Joey and he said "They are finding out what it's like to make someone's life a living hell."

So Seto picked up David's, I mean Mikey's body and they went back out to the limo and Seto said "Please take us back to the airport, then he called his pilot and he said have the jet ready for take off, we're on our way back and we need to get to Domino as soon as possible."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty Coming Up...Reuniting two brothers...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

When they boarded the jet, Seto called Roland and said "We've found him and we're on our way back to Domino. Please meet us at the Airport and Roland, call Cyrus and let him know that we are bringing Alister's brother back with us and to get ready because today Alister is going to see Mikey for the first time in years."

Roland had tears running down his face as he heard what Seto was saying and then he said "I'll be there and I'll call Cyrus and let him know."

When the jet landed Roland was there waiting for them and when he saw the young boy with them he knew that it was Alister's brother because this young boy looked like his brother. When they got into the limo, Seto said "Please take us to the hospital and Roland, I want you to come with us please."

Cyrus was waiting for them at the entrance of the hospital and when he saw this young boy tears filled his eyes because now they would be reunited and then just then maybe Alister would be able to forgive himself. Cyrus then said to Mikey "Hello, I'm Dr. Cyrus Thompson and I'm your brother's doctor. He's been having a hard time and now maybe seeing you again will help him get better."

Then he started walking towards the elevators and they all followed and when they got off on the fifteenth floor Cyrus said "Alister is waiting in the large room and let me go in first just in case I'm needed."

After the doctor went into the room Roland opened the door and they all walked in and when Alister turned and looked at who came in and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was his brother Mikey and he was smiling and Alister got up and they ran to each other and as their arms wrapped around each other they fell to the floor and tears flowed down their faces and then Alister looked up at Seto and he asked "Where did you find my brother?"

Mikey answered by saying "I was living with the couple that adopted me from the Orphanage that they put me in after the war. I didn't know who I was and so my name was David Harper and my parents were really mean to me and I just wanted to get out of there. Then these people came and the one called Seto gave me the figure that I had given to you and I started remembering and then they said that they were going to take me to be with you again. Alister please don't ever go away again, I don't want to be alone ever again."

Alister held Mikey to his chest and he said "I promise that we will never be separated ever again." Alister then looked at Cyrus and he asked "When can I get out of here and start that new job, I have a family now and I have to start making money in order to give my brother a happy home to grow up in."

Cyrus smiled at him and he said "Well as far as I'm concerned you can be released just as soon as I can fill out the forms."

Then he left the room and Alister looked at Roland and he said "Is that job offer still open?"

Roland smiled at him and he said "Yes it is, and when you're released from here I'm going to be taking you and your brother to your new home and get you both settled in and then tomorrow you can begin your training and if Mikey would like he can come to the Manor and stay with Mokuba and Noah."

Alister had tears in his eyes and he told Roland "Thanks and the he looked at Seto and Joey and he said "Thanks for what you've both done for me and Mikey." Seto then said "Well we really didn't do that much you see it was Noah who found out where Mikey was living and he believed in you and wanted you both to get back together that he gave us the information and we only went there and brought him home."

Alister then said "Your brother has a really big heart because he really believed in becoming one of your brothers and now he found my brother for us to be together again, I wish that there was something special that I could do for him." Seto then said "Why don't you both come back to the Manor and Noah can meet Mikey and you can thank him yourself."

Alister said "I'd like that and I know that Mikey would like to meet other young boys about his age and that way when I start my new job he won't be afraid to go to the Manor while I'm working."

Cyrus came back with the forms for Alister to sign and then he said "I still want you to come see me every month and let me know how things are going with your new job and having your brother back." Alister shook Cyrus's hand and he told him "I'll see you then in a month and thanks for all the help you've given me."

They all left the hospital and they got into the limo and when Roland parked outside the Manor little did they know that inside a miracle was happening. Upstairs in the bedroom that Noah shared with Mokie there appeared this little Cherub and her name was Lisa and she was sent down from the heavens to perform a miracle.

Noah was re-charging himself when Lisa walked over to where he was lying and she said "From this day forth you will be a real live boy because of your selfishness for wanting others to be happy and for bringing so much happiness into this home I grant you your ultimate wish." Then she touched him with her little wand and a bright light filled the room and when it went away there was a real live boy lying where Noah use to be.

Mokuba was downstairs in the kitchen with Helga when they got home and when he heard Seto's voice he laughed and ran to see what he wanted and he stopped and there was Alister and beside him was a young boy and Seto said "Mokuba I want you to meet Mikey Sawyer, Alister's younger brother."

Mokuba smiled and he walked over to Mikey and he said "It's good to meet you. Hey do you know how to play video games and if you don't I can teach you if you want to learn."

Mikey's face lit up and he looked at Alister who smiled at him and he said "Go ahead and play with Mokuba, I want to talk to Noah."

Just then they heard a scream coming from upstairs in the boys room and they all ran upstairs and Seto got there first and when he opened the door and went inside the room, there sitting on the bed where Noah would be sitting was this live boy who resembled Noah and then in a soft voice Noah said "Seto this little Cherub came to me while I was recharging and she got into my brain and she said that since I was such a great person who always wanted everyone to be as happy as I was then my wish was to be granted and then she touched me with her wand and well here I am."

Tears ran down Seto's face as he hurried over and wrapped his arms around Noah and he closed his eyes and softly said "Thank you for what you've done who ever you are."

Mokuba and Mikey came running into the room and when Mokie saw Seto holding this other boy and when Noah looked at Mokie tears ran down his face as he shouted "Noah you're a real live boy" and then he ran over and Seto lifted him onto his lap and the brothers cried tears of joy because now their dreams had been answered.

Joey walked over and he put his hand on top of Noah's head and he said "Welcome home little bro." Noah smiled up at him and he said "Thanks" then he saw Roland and he wiggled till Seto let him go and Noah went over to Roland and as he looked up at him Noah asked "Do you still love me as a son?"

Roland smiled down at him and he picked him up and held him in his arms and he said "Son you were always part of this family it didn't matter if you were different you were still our son."

Noah smiled as he wrapped his arms around Roland's neck and he gave him a big kiss. Then Noah noticed Alister standing there and beside him was his brother Mikey and Noah asked Roland to let him down and he went over to them and he said "I'm so happy that now you both are together again."

Alister held out his hand and he said "I want to thank you for wanting to find Mikey and when you did you asked Seto to go find him. We are now the family we use to be and it's all because of your huge heart and for wanting everyone to be as happy as you were."

Helga came into the room and there stood Noah and he was a real live boy and she held out her arms and he ran to her and she wrapped her arms around him and as tears ran down her face she whispered "Our dreams have come true haven't they?" Noah wiped the tears from her face and he smiled at her and he said "Yes they have and I'm so glad to be finally home, home with my family."

Mikey walked over to Noah and he said "Then we both got our dreams answered because now I'm home with my brother and we are a family again too." Noah and Mikey held each other and then Alister said "Does anyone have a tissue, I've got something in my eye and it keeps watering." Everyone laughed and then Helga said "There's some downstairs, so why don't we all go downstairs and I'll make the best dinner and we can all celebrate, because this is the best day in all our lives."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-one Coming Up...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

That evening after everyone had gone to sleep, Seto and Joey sat outside enjoying the quiet and looking up at the star lit sky and Seto said "You know that I love you with all my heart, so why don't we get married soon?"

Joey sat with his head on Seto's shoulder and he leaned over and kissed Seto and he said "I want nothing more then to be married to you and the sooner the better, because I can't stand to be away from you because I love you so very much." Seto pulled Joey onto his lap and they started kissing and soon it was almost to much for them and then Seto said "Spend the night with me, I want to make love with you all night long."

Seto stood up and reached out and Joey took his hand and they walked quietly inside and then the climbed the stairs to Seto's room. Roland stood there in the dark with his arms around Helga and they witnessed Seto and Joey going upstairs and she said "Leave them alone, they just want to be together just like I want to be alone with you."

Roland looked down upon his wife's beautiful face and he whispered "Let's go, I need to be with you so badly." She giggled as they almost ran to their room and that night in two different parts of the Manor if you listened carefully you could hear the sounds of love coming from inside the two bedrooms.

The next morning when Noah woke up he had to go to the bathroom and as he stood there urinating tears of relief came down his face and as he flushed the toilet and walked back into the bedroom he saw that Mokuba was still asleep and then Noah got a gleam in his eyes as he quietly walked over to Mokie and then he pounced upon the bed and started tickling his brother till he had tears running down his face and Mokie was begging him to stop. When Noah stopped both he and Mokie started laughing and then Noah said "It's good to be back with my brothers again."

They got up and was going to go wake up Seto but when they got to his room they heard weird noises coming from inside the room and Mokie said "Let's leave and he'll probably be down later, I'm hungry let's go see what mom has fixed for breakfast." They ran downstairs and into the kitchen and Helga turned around and she said "What would you two love to have for breakfast?"

On the other side of Domino, Mikey was waking up and as he laid there in bed he was happy to be with his brother again and as he got up and walked over he found Alister still asleep or so he thought because all of a sudden Alister grabbed Mikey and pulled him onto his bed and as they held onto each other Alister said "It's so good to be back together again. I love you Mikey."

Mikey smiled up at Alister and as he said "I love you too" his stomach started to growl and they began to laugh and Alister said "Well let's go get something to eat. Roland will be here later to drive you to the Manor and then he'll be taking me for my first day of training and I'll be meeting the man who is going to be training me." They had breakfast and as they were doing the dishes there was a knock on the door and when Mikey answered it there stood Roland and Mikey smiled and said come on in."

Roland drove to the Manor and as they walked inside they were met by Mokie and Noah and then Noah said "Hey, why don't we go play some video games?" Mikey looked at Alister who said "Go have fun and I'll see you later." Mikey gave Alister and hug and kiss and then he ran off with Noah and Mokie. Alister turned to Roland and he said "Thanks again for all that you and your family did for us." Roland smiled at Alister and he put his hand on his shoulder and then Roland said "We'd better go or you'll be late for your first day of training."

Roland drove to the Training Center at Kaiba Corp. and as he showed Alister which room he was to go to he said "Your instructor will be inside and I'll be here when your day is done." Alister thanked him and he walked into the classroom and sat down and then the door opened and in walked Joey and they started to laugh and Joey said "Alright we'll begin your training."

As Joey began, he gave Alister several books and said "I'll be asking you to read from one or more of these books and then I will quiz you on what you've learned and then in two weeks I'll be showing you what your duties will be when you've finished this course." Alister was also given a notebook and several pens and pencils because Joey had written on the board different things that a Security Person would be asked to do and what they weren't ever to do. As the time passed Joey looked at the clock and he said "How about if we go to the cafeteria and have some lunch, it's on the company." Alister smiled and he said "I could eat something."

By the time the day was through Alister had actually gotten a small blister on his hand from writing so much but he wouldn't of traded it for the world because he was being given the chance to better himself and to be able to make enough money to support himself and his brother and any amount of work was worth that and more.

Joey then said "We'll that's enough for our first day. Roland will be here to drive us home and then he'll take you and Mikey to your apartment. Don't forget to read those chapters and don't worry the quiz's aren't that hard." They were outside waiting when Roland pulled up and as they got into the limo and Roland drove back to the Manor he asked Alister "How was your first day?"

Alister said "I really think that I'm going to love being a security guard and my instructor isn't that hard to get along with." They all started laughing and when the limo pulled up in front of the Manor and they got out, Joey said "I wonder what those three are doing?" Joey opened the door and they heard laughter coming from the kitchen and as they all walked into the room they all started laughing too because there was Mokuba, Noah and Mikey and they were all covered with cookie dough and Helga was laughing as she was trying to show them how to bake cookies. Alister whispered "It's so good to hear my brother laugh again."

Seto came up behind them and he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and he said "What's going on?"

Roland was wiping the tears of laughter from his face as he said "Your mom is trying to teach your brothers and Mikey to bake cookies and it looks like they have more dough on themselves then they have on the cookie sheets."

Seto looked into the room and then they all were laughing as Helga looked over and saw them and she said "Go away, we're not done yet and if you don't stop laughing none of you will get any of these cookies." So they all left the kitchen and went to the living room where Alister said "When is the wedding?"

Seto was sitting next to Joey and he said "As soon as we can get things ready, but we don't know what things we have to do."

Roland laughed out loud and then he said "Leave everything to your mom and she'll have everything ready in a couple of days." Then they heard Helga ask "Have what ready?"

Seto smiled at her and then he said "Joey and I want to get married as soon as possible can you help us?" She smiled at them and then she said "How about having the Wedding in two days, is that alright?" Both Seto and Joey looked at her and they said "That would be perfect."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty- Two

One day Seto was talking to Darrell and Steven and he said "I have to find someone to tutor Noah and Mikey for a little while till they are ready to go to school, do either of you know someone who I can call?"

Darrell then said "Both Steven and I have our teaching degrees and if you want us to we'd love to tutor them." Seto held out his hand and he said "That would be really great and thanks again for what you both did not only for Noah and our family but for Alister and Mikey."

Everyday Alister showed up to learn more from Joey about becoming a security guard and he really astounded Joey with his eagerness to learn and he aced every test that Joey gave him. Joey knew that when the time came he'd have to let Roland teach Alister because he and Seto were getting married and he really wanted to try to help Alister as much as he could.

One afternoon while they were eating their lunch, Joey said "Would you and Mikey please stand by me when Seto and I get married. Mokuba and Noah are going to be standing beside Seto and I'd really appreciate it if you'd stand beside me." Alister told Joey "It would be my pleasure to stand beside you at your Wedding and thanks for asking me."

Helga and her staff were getting the food and she was baking the Wedding Cake and Roland and the grounds keeper were making sure that everything was ready for the Wedding. Seto and Joey wanted it to be outside near the gazebo and so Roland made sure that it was going to be perfect for his sons Wedding.

As Alister finished each course that Joey taught him Alister was glad that he had the opportunity to be able to make enough money to support him and Mikey. It was so great to have his brother back with him and Alister was going to make damn sure that nothing would ever keep them apart ever again.

It was getting late and Joey said "Let's stop for today and tomorrow there'll be another exam and then I will begin showing you exactly what your job will be and where you'll be working when you've finished this course." They went downstairs to wait for Roland and when he pulled up he was smiling and Joey said "What's going on?"

Roland then told them "Today Seto asked Darrell and Steven to tutor Noah and Mikey and well let's just say that the students kind of became the teachers and Helga and I nearly fell down laughing when Noah stumped both Darrell and Steven by asking them a question and Mikey started laughing till he was crying because he knew what the answer was."

Joey sat in the back of the limo and then he said "Well don't keep us waiting what was the question that Noah asked."

Roland pulled into to the driveway of the Manor and when he stopped the limo he said "Noah wanted to know how many men would it take to screw in a light bulb" Alister and Joey were climbing out of the limo when Roland told them and they both nearly fell on their butts laughing. Seto's car pulled up about then and he got out and walked over and asked "What's so funny?"

Roland then told him and Seto had to grab hold of Joey who grabbed hold of Alister and well they all fell to the ground laughing. When they finally got up off the ground, Joey asked Roland "What did Darrell and his brother say when Noah told him the answer?"

Roland was wiping the tears from his face and he started laughing all the harder when he said "They still didn't get the joke and I hit the floor with Helga sitting on my lap as we laughed till we almost wet our pants."

They finally got inside and Mokie, Noah and Mikey came running to tell them hi, and well Alister, Joey and Seto smiled at them and then Joey said "Did you have fun today learning?"

Darrell and Steven came from the kitchen and Steven said "Oh my, now I get the joke" then he started to laugh and he whispered to Darrell and he started laughing and well that caused Alister, Joey, Seto and Roland to start laughing and Mokie looked at all of them and then he said to Noah and Mikey "I wonder what's wrong with them, that joke wasn't really that funny."

Noah then said "Maybe it's a thing that happens when you get old." Mikey nodded his head and then he said "Alister's birthday is coming up and he'll be twenty, man that is old isn't it."

Then the others stopped laughing and Alister wiped his face and he said "Hey, I'm not that old." Then he looked at his brother and Mikey squealed and Noah, Mokie and Mikey all took off running while the others just smiled and went to the kitchen and got something to drink.

That evening after Alister and Mikey went home and Helga had served dinner, she said "I have a list of things that you and Joey need to do before the Wedding, after dinner I'll show you the list."

Dinner was over and as Helga was cleaning off the table, Joey stood up and helped her and when they were done she got the list and laid it on the table and she said "Please read it and let me know what you both have decided and when I'm done with the dishes we can go over the list."

Roland said to Mokuba and Noah "Why don't we go to the other room and let then read the list and I'll even play a video game with both of you." Mokie and Noah ran our of the room followed by Roland and when they were gone, Joey picked up the list and he began to read it out loud.

Wedding List:

Decide what to put on the invitations.

Write vows

Get fitted for tuxedo's

Decide what music to have for the first dance

Make sure that the rings are ready

Make reservations for where you want to go on honeymoon.

Seto looked at Joey and he said "What do we want to say on our invitations?" Joey blinked and then he said "I guess something like Come to the Wedding of Seto Eugene Kaiba to Joseph William Wheeler to be held at the Kaiba Manor on March 14, 2008."

Seto nodded his head and then he looked at number two and he said "Now the vows will be easy to write, we just have to say why we are marrying each other, right?"

Joey nodded that he agreed and then he said "Well we can check off two on the list now for number three, we'll have to go to the Mall and get measured for the tuxedo's won't we?"

Seto then said "No way am I going to the Mall, I'll have someone come here and take our measurements, now on to number four."

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "There is one song that kind of makes me think of us and then he whispered the name of the song to Seto who put his arm around Joey and he kissed him and he said "I love the song, now for number five, well we've already have the rings and so now for number six."

Seto winked at Joey who turned red and Seto softly said "Anyplace that I can hold you in my arms and make passionate love to you is the perfect place for a honeymoon, so why don't I make a reservation at the Domino Marriott for the honeymoon suite and we'll spend how many days we want there and we don't ever have to leave the room." Joey blushed and then he kissed Seto and he said "That sounds like the perfect place to go."

Helga got done with the dishes and she came over to the table and she said "Well have you two looked at the list and decided what you want to do?"

Seto then said "About number one, we don't really know what to say, could you please help us with the invitations?"

She smiled at them and then she looked at the list and saw what Seto had written on it and she said "Well then all we have to really do is make up the invitations and get them sent out and we'll be ready for the day when our son marries the best thing that has ever happened to him" and then she got up and walked over to them and she gave them each a big hug and kiss and she then said "Tomorrow I will have something written and then you both can read it and see if you like it." Seto and Joey kissed her and then they went to find out what Roland, Mokie and Noah were up to.

As they walked to the living room, Seto asked Joey "How is Alister doing?"

Joey told Seto and he was just as impressed as Joey was and then Seto said "He'll be one hell of an addition to the Kaiba Company and I'm glad that he'll be working for us." Joey stopped and then he kissed Seto and he said "I'm glad to have you home and I can't wait till we're married and then we won't have to sneak around when we want to be together."

They walked into the living room and they stood there laughing as they watched Roland get his ass beat by both Mokie and Noah. Roland looked up at them and then he said "I have a lot to learn from my two younger sons about video games don't I?"

They went over and Seto sat down next to Roland and he put his arm around him and he said "We'll teach you, won't we?" Mokie and Noah both got up off the floor and the three of them put their arms around Roland and Noah said "I'm happy to be here with my family, and then he looked at Joey and he said "Come here, you're part of this family too." Helga came into the room and she said "It's a Kodak moment" and they all started to laugh.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

Everything was coming together and all that had to be done was to write the invitations and Helga just finished it and she went to find Seto and Joey and she handed the copy to them and as they read it tears filled their eyes and Seto said "That's beautiful, thanks for writing it."

Helga gave each of then a kiss and hug and then she said "Well I'll have Roland take me to town and I'll have two dozen copies made up and then you two can personally deliver them to your guest since there really isn't enough time to mail them."

Helga went to find Roland and Seto turned to Joey and he said "Tomorrow we'll be married and I can hardly wait. I love you my puppy." Joey kissed Seto and he whispered "And I love you my dragon with all my heart."

Roland drove Helga to town so that she could have copies of the invitations made up and as they were getting back into the car, Roland asked "Can I see what they say?"

Helga smiled at him and she opened the box and handed him one and as he read it tears filled his eyes and he said "My love you are one great lady, mother and wife and I love you with all my heart."

Here's what the invitations say:

Roland and Helga O'Brien cordiality invites you to attend the Wedding

of their son Seto Eugene Kaiba to Joseph William Wheeler, to be held at the

Kaiba Manor tomorrow at 1 P.M. Reception to be held in the Ball Room.

Please R.S.V.P to let us know if you're going to be attending.

When they got home, Helga took the invitations and gave them to Seto and Joey and she said "Well what are you both waiting for, go give these out to your friends and please ask them if they're going to be attending and then come back and let me know so that I will know how many will be at the Reception and I can have my staff help me cook enough food for everyone."

Seto and Joey smiled at her and as they started to leave Seto said "Please keep these here so that we can give them out to the staff and to Darrell and Steven." Then they left to deliver the rest to their friends. When they got home everyone that they gave an invitation to said that they'd be there and so they told Helga and she smiled and said "Now we can start preparing the food and I can get the cake baked."

Seto and Joey then took five invitations and they walked upstairs and as they got to Darrell and Steven's room they knocked and as Steven opened the door Seto said "Here is two invitations for you and Darrell, we want you two to be there when we get married." Steven smiled and then he thanked them and he held out his hand and he said "Congratulations you both are two very lucky people to have found the one you want to spend the rest of your lives with."

Seto and Joey thanked him and then the went to find Mokie and Noah and they handed them each an invitation and Noah smiled and he said "Mokie and I are so very lucky, we are getting another brother after you and Joey are married." Seto smiled as he gave Noah and Mokie both a big hug and Joey said "Thanks guys, you are two of the best brothers a guy could as for."

As they started downstairs, Joey said "I have to go make a delivery, I want to give Alister and Mikey their invitations." Seto smiled and he said "Care if I come along?" Joey smiled as he kissed Seto and they walked outside and got into Seto's favorite sports car and he drove to the apartment where Alister and Mikey lived and as Joey knocked on the door and Mikey answered it he smiled and said "Come on in, Alister is studying but I'll go get him."

Mikey went into Alister's room and he said "Brother, Joey and Seto are here." Alister smiled at him and he put down the papers he was reading and they walked back out into the living room and that's when Seto said "We're here to give each of you an invitation to come to our Wedding."

Mikey smiled and he said "Brother are we going to go?" Alister smiled and he said "Yes, and we're going to be standing next to Joey as he and Seto get married." Mikey's eyes got really big as he looked at Joey and Joey nodded and he said "That's right, I asked your brother if you and he would stand next to me as Seto and I got married." Mikey then said "WOW!! That's really going to be great."

Alister, Joey and Seto had to stop from laughing at Mikey and then Seto said "Yes it really is." They all shook hands and then Seto and Joey went home. As he drove back to the Manor Seto said "Thanks for asking Alister and Mikey to be in the Wedding, they both are really nice people and I'm so happy that they are back together again."

When they got home, Helga told them "The man from the Tuxedo place just called and he said that he'd be here in one hour to measure you two for your suits." Seto smiled at her and then he said "Thanks mom" and they gave her a kiss and went to the living room to talk and wait for the man to arrive.

A Mr. Victor came and he said "I need you both to stand on this stool so that I can measure your inseams and then I'll measure your waists, hips, arms, legs, and shoulders and then I'll go back and have my employees start on making your tuxedos." So one by one Seto and Joey stood there and Mr. Victor took down their measurements and when he was done he said "They will be ready tomorrow morning around nine, is that going to be alright."

Seto assured him that it would be and as they walked him to the door and he left, Seto commented "He's a very strange man wasn't he?" Joey laughed and he nodded that he agreed and then they walked to the kitchen and Seto said "Mom, could you please take Mokie and Noah to the Mall and get them both new suits?"

Helga laughed and she said "No but I'll have dad do it and I'll go along and get myself a new dress." She gave both Joey and Seto hugs and kisses and then she said "While we're gone I expect you to to behave yourselves and you know what I mean by that."

Seto laughed and he said "I know and we promise to be good."

Helga got Roland and they went to get both Mokie and Noah and Roland even invited Darrell and Steven to come too and they went to town to get new suits for the men and Helga got herself a really beautiful dress to wear at the Wedding. As Roland was driving home he looked at her and he said "Mom you're still the most beautiful woman in the world and you still make my fell like a young man again." She smiled at him as she took his hand in hers and she said "Dad, we're very lucky to have such great sons and tomorrow we'll be adding one more to the family." Roland smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm and she blushed and he smiled and thought to himself "Still got it."

When they got home, Helga had everyone take their new suits to their rooms and hang then up and then she said "I'm going to get dinner started so come back downstairs and make sure that you all wash up real good."

When they were all seated around the table Noah said grace "God please bless this food that we are about to receive and please have the weather great for the Wedding. Amen."

Everyone kind of chuckled and then they started eating and it was a really great time to have everyone sitting at the table enjoying the great food and even better company.

Soon it was time for Noah and Mokie to go to bed and they went around and gave everyone a hug and kiss and then Helga said "Go upstairs and get cleaned up and put on your pajamas and dad and I will be up and tuck you both into bed." They both ran upstairs and Helga said "It's go great to have Noah home again."

She and Roland went upstairs and as they made sure that the boys were tucked in bed they both kissed them and said "Good-night and sweet dreams."

Then they turned off the light and went back downstairs and they said "It time for everyone to get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us" then Darrell and Steven said "goodnight" and they went upstairs and Seto and Joey gave Roland and Helga a kiss and hug and they said "Night see you both tomorrow."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up...The Wedding...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Four

This morning was a beautiful and sunny day and as Joey woke up he smiled as he thought to himself "Today Seto and I are getting married" he got up and took a shower and went downstairs to get some breakfast. As Seto woke up he too was thinking about the Wedding and he couldn't wait till he and Joey were married and he got up, stretched and took a shower and went downstairs.

Helga was fixing breakfast as Joey came into the kitchen and she smiled and said "What do you want for breakfast?" He smiled as he went over and gave her a big hug and kiss and he said "Can we have your delicious waffles, eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

She hugged him back and said "Son, today is a very special day so yes we can have waffles and the works." Seto came in about then and he said "Did I hear you say waffles?"

Joey smiled as he saw Seto and Helga said "Good morning, and yes you did hear me say that, now go sit down and let me get breakfast going." Seto walked over to where they were standing and he gave each of them a hug and kiss and Helga said "Set down and behave yourself."

Roland was in the back yard making sure that everything was going to be just perfect for today and as he watched the men sit up the chairs and the tents he smiled and thought back to his and Helga's wedding and a tear ran down his face as he remembered how beautiful she was walking next to Solomon as he walked her down the aisle. Roland smiled as he thought of the phone call they got last night from Solomon telling them "that he would be there for the Wedding and he asked them not to tell Joey, he wanted it to be a surprise."

As he walked inside and went to wash his hands he looked at the table and there sat his four sons waiting for their mom to get breakfast ready and he closed his eyes and gave thanks to the Lord up above for allowing them to be able to give their love to those boys and for receiving their love in return. He walked over to where his wife was and he put his arms around her and gave her a hug and kiss and as Seto, Joey, Mokuba and Noah watched Roland showed his wife how much he loved her and that was something that they couldn't get enough of, watching their parents show each other their love and Seto knew that it is that love that helped him realize how much he really loved Joey and today he was going to marry the one that he loved, his puppy.

Darrell and Steven came into the room and they stood there watching the exchange of love between Roland and Helga and they too remembered when their parents were alive how many times their father would hug and kiss their mom and visa versa and how much they really missed them right now.

As they were all seated around the table, Mokie said grace "Dear heavenly Father, bless this great food that we are about to receive and bless everyone sitting round this table and give them you love and show them how much you love them. Amen."

Helga smiled at him and she said "Son, thanks for saying grace." Mokie smiled at her and then she said "Well let's eat."

After breakfast, Helga said "Alright all of you need to go to your rooms and get cleaned up and start getting ready because in less then five hours we have a Wedding to attend, so get going." They all gave her a kiss for the great breakfast and then they all went to their rooms to start getting ready.

Solomon Motou was arriving at the Domino Airport and Roland was just leaving to go pick him up. When Roland saw him tears filled his eyes as he remembered how Solomon helped him to keep both Seto and Mokie safe from that monster Gozaburo and as their eyes met they both smiled through their tears and Solomon gave Roland a hug and he said "It's good to see you again."

Roland drove him to the Game Shop where Yugi and Yami were getting ready for today and when Yugi saw his grandpa he was surprised as he yelled "Grandpa you're here." Solomon laughed as he said "Where else would I be, I came home to see my two grandson's and of course Joey's getting married today and I had to be here to give him away." Yami ran into the room when he heard Solomon's voice and he said "Welcome back home."

Solomon smiled at him and he said "I'm glad to be home again" and then he gave both Yugi and Yami a big hug and kiss and he turned to Roland and he said "We'll see you around noon." Roland nodded and then he went back to the car and drove home.

Everyone had begun arriving and when the door bell rang and Helga answered it there stood Solomon, Yugi and Yami and Helga started to cry as she said "Solomon it's good to see you and Joey's going to be so surprised to see you." She hugged him and gave each of them a kiss and she said "Yugi you and Yami go outside and sit with the guests and Solomon come with me, it's almost time for Joey to make his appearance."

Helga and Solomon walked upstairs and she told him "Go in there, Joey's trying to tie that blasted tie and he's going to need some help." She went downstairs and went outside to sit with everyone else and wait for the Ceremony to begin.

Solomon opened the door and Joey was standing there in front of the mirror trying to tie the tie and he said "Please help me before I throw this blasted thing out the window." Then he heard "Joseph what have I told you about saying that word?"

Joey spun around and there stood the one man who saved his life and litterly gave it back to him. Joey couldn't believe that Solomon was standing there and he said "Grandpa is that really you?"

Solomon smiled at him as he walked over and said "Turn around and lets get this tie tied so that you can go downstairs and marry Seto." Joey turned around and as Solomon stood behind him and he began to tie the tie Joey whispered "Thank you for being here, I really missed you." Solomon got it tied and then he said "Son where else would I be on this day of celebration" and then Joey held him in his arms and they both cried tears of happiness and then Solomon reached over and got some tissue and he said "Alright lets dry our eyes and get downstairs so that you can marry the man you love with all you heart."

They got downstairs and to the back door when they heard the music and so Solomon opened the door and with Joey beside him they walked to where Seto was standing and when Seto saw Solomon he smiled through his tears and when Joey stood beside him Seto said "Thanks for coming and making our day all the brighter." Solomon gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and then he went to sit down. Then Minister then said "Who gives these two young men to each other so that they can become united?"

Everyone there stood up and they all said "WE DO!" The Minister who was an old friend of the family smiled at both Seto and Joey and then he said "Each of them have written their own vows so I'm going to have Joey read his first."

Joey's Vows:

I use to dream of finding someone that I could love and that would love me, but that's all they really were just dreams, then I found out that something that happened to you and my world started falling apart because I realized that you were that someone and if I didn't do something I could lose you and that wasn't going to happen. Then later on I discovered that you were looking for someone too and fate brought us together and that was yesterday and today we're getting married. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate to have and to hold till death us do part. I love you more today then I did yesterday and I will love you forever.

The the Minister said "Seto will you please read you vows."

Seto's Vows:

I didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone until that day that it all happened and I was looking death in the face and then it hit me, I was going to die before I could tell you exactly how I felt. But then you found a way to rescue me and help bring my brother back to us and made us a family again and well that was yesterday and today we are getting married and I will be able to tell you everyday that I love you. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate to have and to hold till death us do part. I love you more today then I did yesterday and I will love you forever.

Then the Minister said "May I have the rings?"

Both Alister and Mokuba gave the Minister the rings and then he said "Seto please repeat after me. I Seto give you Joey this ring to show you my love and I will forever vow to be faithful to only you." Then Seto placed the ring on Joey's finger and then the Minister said "Joseph repeat after me. I Joseph give you Seto this ring to show you my love and I will forever vow to be faithful to only you."

Then the Minister said "With the powers granted to me by the town of Domino, I now pronounce you both life mates, you may now kiss your mate."

Seto took Joey into his arms and the kiss that he gave him almost set the place on fire and when Seto lifted his head the Minister said "Everyone I give you Seto and Joey Kaiba, may your love for each other out last the sands of time."

Everyone stood up and cheered and shouted and tears ran from everyone's eyes as Seto again took Joey into his arms and kissed him again. Helga went over and she said "Alright, we still have a reception to have so lets save this for the honeymoon shall we." Everyone started to laugh as they broke off the kiss and then holding hands they led the way into the house and to the Ball Room where Helga had the room decorated for the Wedding.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up...The Reception...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor the song in this chapter...

Chapter Twenty-Five

Seto and Joey led the way into the house and to the Ball Room where Helga and her staff had decorated it for today and as everyone sat down at the table, Solomon stood up and he raised his glass and he said "Here's to the Seto and Joey who are two young men who mean the world to everyone here in this room." The everyone raised their glasses and said "Here's to Seto and Joey."

When everyone sat down, Solomon remained standing and he said "Today I surprised them both by sneaking in to be here for their big day and well I have a few more surprises for both of them." Then came the voices from their past and when Seto and Joey heard them they both started to cry. "Hey, Yug do you think Joey can come out to play today?"

Then the door in the back of the room opened up and there stood Tristan, Duke and Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik along with Yugi and beside them was Ishizu, Odeon and Shadi they all went over to where Seto and Joey were sitting and then Joey looked at Seto and he then turned to their friends and he said "Come on Seto lets go play with the gang." Everyone started laughing and then they all embraced each other as tears ran down their faces and then as they all sat down at the same table Solomon said "I have one more surprise, alright bring it in please."

In through the double door at the front of the room Roland, Darrell, Steven and several of the men who worked at the Manor wheeled in a huge screen and then Solomon walked up front and stood there and he said "There is one person who couldn't be here today because she has just given birth to her first child and she wanted to be here to wish her brother and Seto many years of happiness. Well since she couldn't be here in person, we went to her and Joseph here via satellite is your sister her husband and your little niece."

Solomon pushed the button he had in his hand and the screen came on and there in the hospital room was Serenity, David her husband and she was holding her little daughter and she smiled at the camera and as tears ran down her face Serenity said "Congratulations big brother and Seto, we wanted to be there but as you can see our daughter had other plans and she wanted to come into the world two week early. Joey I want you to meet our daughter your niece Melody Elizabeth Watson."

Seto and Joey stood up and Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder as they looked at the beautiful face of this sleeping angel and then Joey said "You named her after grandma, Rene she's beautiful just like you. We miss you and as soon as we can Seto and I want to come and see you and your family." Everyone there softly said told Serenity and David "Your daughter is just beautiful."

Serenity was about to fall asleep when David said "Joey and Seto congratulations on today, but as you can see Rene is tired so we have to end this call and we will love to have the two of you visit us." Then the screen went black and Joey turned Solomon and he said "Thank you for that, I really missed seeing her and now today is complete and we can go on with the celebration since all our family and friends are here."

Helga then said "Everyone please sit down, my staff is going to be bring in the food and we hope that all of enjoy yourselves and the food." Everyone laughed and then they all began eating and soon they were done and then as the staff cleared away the food and dishes, Solomon stood up and he said "Now comes a tradition that happens at every Wedding, the traditional dance that the happy couples dances to first and then everyone joins in later. Seto and Joey have chosen a song that means a lot to both of them and so if they will come to the center of the room, Darrell will you please start the music and I give you Seto and Joey Kaiba dancing the first dance of their married lives."

The music started and Seto took Joey into his arms and this is the song that they dance to:

Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

(bis)  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

As Seto held Joey in his arms and danced to the song then Roland and Helga joined in being they were like their parents, then Solomon and Tea danced and well it didn't matter who they were the remaining guests joined in dancing and celebrating with this happy day with Seto and Joey. When the song ended Helga and Roland stood at the front of the room and Roland said "Today our family got a little larger because Seto married Joey and we want to thank each and every one of you for coming here to help celebrate this day with them, but as they say everything great has to come to an end so does this day. Seto and Joey have to leave to change clothes so that they can go on their honeymoon so Helga and I would love for all of you to join us outside to tell the happy couple good-bye and to wish them years of happiness."

When Seto and Joey went outside there everyone was and as they went to the waiting limo that was going to take them to they destination, every cheered and shouted "WE LOVE YOU AND GOOD LUCK AND MANY YEARS OF HAPPINESS." Then they started throwing marshmallows at them as they got into the limo and it drove away. Solomon stood there beside Helga and Roland and tears of happiness ran down their faces as Roland said "Today our sons married and I'm the happiest father in the world." Everyone there hugged each other and then Helga said "Thanks to everyone for coming here to help celebrate today with us, I have one favor to ask, would all of you come back inside so that we can get a group picture to give them when they get back from where ever they're going?"

So as everyone stood together at the front of the room, Jeffery a good friend of Roland's got his camera equipment and took several group pictures and Helga promised everyone a copy. When everyone had gone home, Roland stood with his arms around Helga and he whispered "I love you." She looked up at him and she kissed his lips and she said "I love you too."

Joey and Seto went went to the hotel and celebrated their marriage, Darrell and Steven tutored both Noah and Mikey and in three months they were ready to go to regular school with Mokie. Alister completed all the courses and is now the best damn security guard that Kaiba Corp. ever had.

So from a very rocky beginning, Seto and Joey are now married and living their life together and loving every minute of it with the people that they love.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, serabo, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story.. It's reviewer like you guys that keeps me writing. God bless each and everyone of you...


End file.
